Weapon Alchemist
by X-Wolverin
Summary: Kourallinen Marvel hahmoja kohtaa Fullmetal alchemist manga-sarjan hahmot


Nimi: Weapon - Alchemist

Ikäraja: K – 13, mutta myöhemmin luvussa 3 on hieman K – 15 tason väkivaltaa

AU  
Tyylilaji: Crossover  
Varoitukset: Sisältää ehkä hieman FMA ja Marvel faneja ärsyttäviä kohtauksia joissa on liikaa kuvailua heille, mutta halusin ficistä sellaisen, että sen voi lukea ilman kokemusta kummastakaan. Sisältää myös kiroilua ja jotkin Ase – X:n liittyvät faktat eivät välttämättä ole aina oikein vähäisen tietoni takia.

Summary: Tässä ficissä Fullmetal Alchemist manga – sarjan hahmot kohtaavat kourallisen Marvelin hahmoja.

A/N: FMA maailma on siinä tilanteessa, jossa tällä hetkellä mangassa seurattava tarina on tullut päätökseensä (oikeasti se taatusti loppuu eri tavalla) joten älkää ihmetelkö joitakin asioita, jotka tässä mainitaan (siitä myös tuo AU).

Prologi

_Kello on 19.30 paikallista aikaa. Eräs Kanadalainen baari on poikkeuksellisen täynnä tänään, koska eräs mies kertoi humalassa päättömiä juttuja, jotka kylläkin vain naurattivat muita. Mies itse tuntui kuitenkin olevan tosissaan. Kukaan ei huomannut baarin nurkassa istuvaa hahmoa, joka joi halpaa kaljaa ja kuunteli miehen juttuja erityisen tarkasti. _

_Kyseinen hahmo oli ehkä sillä hetkellä baarin erikoisin asiakas, koska hän oli mutantti, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että hänellä oli ollut syntymästään saakka "tavallisilta" ihmisiltä puutuva x – geeni. Geeni antoi mutantille supervoimia, jotka vaihtelivat henkilön mukaan. Hän ei tietenkään vaivaantunut sanomaan mitään siitä ääneen, kuluipahan kaikkien ilta rattoisammin, sillä mitä luultavimmin lähes kaikki baarissa eivät joko hyväksynyneet mutantteja tai olisivat peräti rasisteja, jotka kantoivat mukanaan asetta sen varalta jos tulisi tilaisuus ampua kuula mutantin kalloon. Mies huvitti itseään ajatuksella, jossa hän huutaisi: "Olen mutantti!! Tulkaa hakemaan, jos teistä on siihen!!" ja samassa joku asiakas, vaikka tuo ikävästi ympäriinsä mulkoileva tyyppi, ottaisi aseen taskustaan ja ampuisi. Nopea paraneminen, joka oli yksi hänen mutantti voimistaan, ja se josta hän piti eniten, takaisi hänen selviämisen. No, kai adamantium luuranko vaikuttaisi myös vähäsen. Ja samassa hän olisikin miehen kimpussa (minkäpä sille temperamentilleen mahtaa?), joku kutsuisi poliisit ja siitäpä vasta juhlat syntyisivät. Mies huomautti itselleen, että mitä, luultavammin, häntä pidettäisiin humaltuneena eikä otettaisi vakavasti. Paitsi, jos joku olisi erityisen innokas tänään listimään muita. Mies pyyhki moiset ajatukset päästään, sillä hänen oli keskityttävä humalaisen juttuihin jotka koskettivat aihetta, josta hänen pitäisi tietää enemmän. Nimittäin hänen omaa elämäänsä._

"_Joo minä työskentelin sellaisessa ihme Super sotilaita luovassa ohjelmassa jota kutsuttiin nimellä… Mikä ihme se olikaan? Ai juu Ase – X." humalainen mies sopersi samaan aikaan, kun nurkassa istuvan mutantti säpsähti vähän._

"_Yksi tärkeimmistä toiminta keskuksista oli täällä Kanadassa. Me tehtiin kokeita enemmän tai vähemmän vapaaehtoisille ihmisille ja mutanteille. Tai oikeastaan, ne, teki, mää olin siellä pelkkä vartija, joka piti niitä "koekappaleita" silmällä ettei ne yks kaks hyppää niskaan. Musta kyllä termi: "friikki" on paljon osuvampi nimitys niille." Mies piti tauon hörpätäkseen kulauksen kolpakostaan ja jatkoi: "Siinä hommas oli mukaan isoja nimiä, kuten vaikka__Carol Hines, Horatio Huxley,__Cornelius ja Zira, mutta en mää niitä kovinkaan nerokkaina osaa pitää, kun ne tuhlasivat adamantiumia, ihan totta sitä tuhoutumattomaksi kehuttua adamantiumia, niihin otuksiin. Ne esimerkiksi päälysti niitten luita, lisätäkseen sillä niitten kestävyyttä tai jotain. No useimmat kuoli adamantium myrkytykseen tai toimenpiteeseen, mut muutama yllätyskin oli. Sit toiminta lakkautettiin tai jotain, kun muutama niistä friikeistä alkoi pistää hantiin tai jotain. Eihän meille vartioille koskaan tarkkoja yksityiskohtia kerrottu, ehei, vaikka ne otukset, teurasti meikäläisiä. Yks samalla sektorilla työskentelevä tyyppi tuli tapetuksi. En ollut uskoa, kun näin sen ruumiin. Kuin karhun tai ahman, raatelema.__" Yllättäen yksi, kuuntelijoista, joka oli lähinnä virnistellyt, kokoajan kysyi: "Entäs keitäs nämä koekappaleet tai friikit sitten olivat?" Juoppo vastasi hieman ärtyneenä siitä, että hänet oli keskeytetty: "En mää tiiä. Meille ei kerrottu yksityiskohtia eikä nimillä ollut muutenkaan väliä. Mä kyll muistelisin, et yksi vapaaehtoisista olis tullut ohi mennen sanoneeksi nimekseen __Wade Wilson.__ " Mutantti nurkassa nousi ylös ja käveli ulos. Hän oli kuullut tarpeeksi_.

_Myöhemmin juoppo asteli horjuvin askelin ulos baarista kuulematta takanaan kaikuvia "Homeinen vanha juoppo, mutta hyvä tarinan iskijä" kommentteja. Juoppo astui pari askelta, kun kaksi vahvaa kättä veti hänet kujalle. Mies käänsi katseensa ja näki baarissa istuneen mutantin, mutta tällä oli päällään eri puku. Se oli lähes kokonaan keltainen, muutamia mustia kohtia lukuun ottamatta, mustat hanskat, naamio, joka lähti asun paidasta huppuna ja jätti pään osat suusta leukaan asti näkyviin. Lisäksi miehellä oli naamiossa, jonkinlaiset pitkät mustat "viirut" silmien kohdalla. Miehellä oli myös vyö, jossa oli X kirjain. Juoppo osoitti mutanttia, kuin syyttääkseen tätä jostain ja sokelsi pelokkaana: "Sä sä oot se Wolverine siitä mutanttien Ryhmä – X:stä. Kuulemma, se kaikista hulluin."_

"_Jep, olen Wolverine ja olen Ryhmä – X:tä. Ja juu, olet myös se hulluin, mutta ei pidä unohtaa sitä yhtä…" Wolverine iski miehen kujan seinää vasten ja jatkoi: "Asiaa, olin nimittäin mukana Ase – X ohjelmassa. Minulla kysymyksiä joihin haluan vastauksia!" Mies teki hyvin hermostunutta tekonaurua ja Wolverine haistoi, kuinka hiki virtasi tämän päälaella. "Sä oot hullu! Sä otit tosissas ne mun jutut. Hei, jos yks tyyppi ottaa pari paukkuu ja innostuu kertomaan fantasia kertomuksia tosina nähdäkseen ottaako kukaan tosissaan, ei se tarkota, et jonkun, puol jauhoisen tyypin pitää ottaa ne tosissaan!!" Kuului "snikt" ääni ja mies lyyhistyi maahan pidellen verta vuotavaa käsivarttaan. Wolverinelle oli kuin tyhjästä ilmestynyt toisen käden kyynärvarresta adamantiumilla päällystetyt kaksi kynttä. Wolverine iski kätensä maahan niin, että miehen pää jäi kynsien väliin. "Kuule jäbä, joko kerrot vastauksia tai muuten…" Kynsien välistä liukui hitaasti kolmas, joka juuri ja juuri oli osumatta miehen niskaan "Hankin niitä jostain muualta" Mies nielaisi ja kysyi: "Mitä haluat tietää?"_

_Samaan aikaan toisessa maassa, toisella vuosisadalla, toisessa tilanteessa ja mikä tärkeintä toisessa todellisuudessa käytiin aivan toisenlainen keskustelu armeijan everstin ja n. 16 vuotiaan pojan välillä. Eversti oli musta tukka, sininen virkapuku ja valkoiset hanskat joissa oli mystiset kuviot._

_Pojalla oli punainen takki ja vaaleat hiukset. Hän oli yllättävän lyhyt ikäisekseen ja hänen oikea kätensä ja vasen jalka liikkuivat eri tavalla kuin on normaalia._

"_No, mikä on tilanne?" Poika kysyi everstiltä. "Aina suoraan asiaan. Ihan sinun tapaistasi, Edward. Et ole muuttunut yhtään sitten viime näkemän." Eversti vastasi samalla, kun tämän katse käväisi sekunninmurto-osan ajan pojan raajoissa ja jatkoi: "Ja sama pätee kai Alin suhteen. Mutta kuitenkin tilanne on yhtä isoa kriisiä. __Führer on saatu pois kuvioista, mutta se taisi olla virhe, koska jollain ihmeen keinolla miliisit saavat aina kaivettua, jonkin johtolangan esiin jonka nojalla syyttää minua. Alaiseni joutuvat käyttämään 23 ja puoli tuntia vuorokaudesta näpelöidäkseen niitä ja eliminoidakseen mahdollisia uhkatekijöitä ja minulta alkavat tekosyyt loppua sen suhteen miksen voi auttaa tai siis…__" Mutta everstin ei auttanut kierrellä, sillä hän oli jo puhunut ohi suunsa ja Edward sai siitä selvästi suurta nautintoa. "Hahaa! Nalkkiin jäit Roy Mustang! Et sinäkään ole sen parempaan muuttunut." Mustang huokaisi ja jatkoi: "Lisäksi on luultavaa, että se "Isä" tyyppi josta kerroit, on luonut uuden Lustin tuhoamani tilalle, sillä tiedustelu palveluni on nähnyt häntä muistuttavan naisen hiippailemassa armeijan tilojen lähellä. Ja se homunculusten piilopaikka, josta kerroit myös. Siellä ei ole enää ketään tai mitään. " Edward tuijotti Mustangia ja kysyi: "Mistä sen tiedät?"_

"_Yhtenä iltana turhauduin tilanteeseen niin paljon, että kuvitellen sen ratkaisevan jotain, lähetin Hawkeyen johtaman iskuryhmän sinne väittäen johtoportaalle, että se on vihollisvaltion rykmentin salainen piilopaikka." Mustang vastasi lievästi punastuen. Edward joutui selvästi pidättelemään naurua vastatessaan: "Edes sinä, Mustang, et voi olla niin tyhmä! Lisäksi, että se olisi ollut toivoton hyökkäys ja joku olisi voinut kuolla, se ei olisi ratkaissut mitään." Mustang mutisi jotain sinnepäin kuin: "Hawkeye sanoi samaa. " ja "Minun pitää lähteä."_

"_Jatkamaan tutkimuksia?" Ed kysyi ja tällä kertaa oli Mustangin vuoro nauraa. "Ei tietenkään vaan treffeille." Mustang sanoi ja astui ulos huoneesta._

"_Hän ei todellakaan ole muuttunut." Ed mutisi ja oli aikeissa syventyä kirjaan, kun jättimäinen haarniska astui sisään sanoen: "Hei Ed! Olin ostoksilla, koska minusta sinun ei kannata enää käydä niin usein ravintolassa, kun et saa enää säännöllisesti tutkimus apurahaa, jota on muutenkin vähennetty." Tämä aiheutti välittömästi tietynlaista nurinaa lyhyemmässä yksilössä: "Ei ole minun syyni, että valtionalkemistien määrärahoja on vähennetty." Vähennys oli miliisien turvatoimi, jonka avulla haluttiin varmistaa, ettei Füherin murhaaja, jos tämä sattuisi olemaan valtion palkkalistoilla, pääsisi apurahojen avulla pakenemaan maasta._

_Jos tarkkoja ollaan, niin haarniska tosiaan oli pelkkä haarniska, jonka sisällä oli Edwardin pikkuveljen, Alphonsen sielu. Tässä todellisuudessa alkemia on mahdollista. Kuusivuotta sitten 11 vuotias Edward ja 10 vuotias Alphonse yrittivät luoda kuolleen äitinsä uudelleen siinä onnistumatta, koska esimerkiksi sielulle ei ole olemassa "raaka-ainetta". Yritys kurottaa yli inhimillisten rajojen maksoi Edwardille, jalan ja Alphonselle koko kehon. Ed sitoi veljensä sielun haarniskaan maksaen sen kädellään. Myöhemmin Edille asennettiin keinoraajat, automailit. Veljekset etsivät yhä keinoa palauttaa kehonsa ennalleen._

"_Isoveli. Opettaja soitti ja hänellä on meille tärkeää asiaa. Minä ajattelin lähteä sinne yksin." Ed katsoi veljeään tyrmistyneenä ja huusi: "Miten niin yksin?! Totta kai minä tulen mukaan!" "Minusta se ei ole kovin järkevää, koska raha tilanne on mitä on ja ainakin toisen pitäisi jäädä seuraamaan tänne tilannetta ja minä herätän enemmän huomiota, joten pystyt taatusti hommaan paremmin." Al vastusti tyynesti. "Mutta opettaja saa raivokohtauksen, jos molemmat eivät tule!" Ed yritti vielä, mutta Alin päätä ei niin helposti käännetty: "Hän ymmärtää tilanteen, ja hän itse nimenomaan sanoi, että vain toisen tarvitsee tulla." Ed avasi suunsa, mutta sulki sen saman tien. Ei auttanut väitellä, sillä hänellä ei enää ollut tekosyytä johon turvautua. "Hyvä on. Sen kun menet. Kyllä minä pari päivää selviän ilman sinua"_

**Luku 1. Harmiton aikakone vai jotain ihan muuta?**

Wolverine istui puussa ja katsoi kiikareilla isoa rakennusta. Wolverinen oli pakko myöntää, ettei olisi löytänyt paikalle ilman juopon apua. Sillä, jos tarkkoja ollaan se mitä Wolverine katsoi, ei suoranaisesti ollut rakennus vaan pato. Wolverine oli tullut Kanadaan tarjoamaan paikkaa Xavierin koulusta mutanteille eräälle pojalle, jonka mutantti voimat olivat juuri nousseet esiin.

Poika ei ollut kiinnostunut, mutta ei matkasta ihan turha tullut. "Ja sanovat vielä, että juominen on turhaa touhua" Wolverine ajatteli ja kävi läpi mielessään kaikkea kuulemaansa. Joku oli koonnut kokoon suuren osan entisiä Ase – X:ssä mukana olleita, lähinnä tekniikan insinöörejä, johonkin suureen projektiin. Miehelle oli tarjottu vartijan paikkaa, mutta tämä ei uskaltanut, koska pelkäsi henkensä puolesta. Jälkeenpäin mies kitisi Wolverinen perään kuinka hänet tapetaan, tyhmä ei tajunnut, että hänet luultavasti tapettaisiin pelkästään siitä mitä hän oli möläytellyt baarissa.

Wolverine hyppäsi maahan ja lähti juoksemaan kohti padon ovea. Lähestyessään ovea hän tarkkojen aistiensa avulla sai tietoonsa pari pusikossa piileksivää tarkka-ampujaa. Wolverinen molempien käsien kyynärvarsista ilmestyi kolme kynttä eivätkä miehet ehtineet edes tajuta mikä heihin iski, kun he kaatuivat kuolleina maahan. Wolverine astui sisään ja alkoi edetä käytävillä. Viime vuosien aikana tieto omasta elämästä oli lisääntynyt hänelle, mutta oli vielä paljon mistä hän ei ollut perillä. Paikan haju, ulkonäkö ja tunnelma herättivät hänessä puistatusta. Kävellessään erään oven ohi hän haistoi kolme tuttua hajua, joihin ei ollut uskonut törmäävänsä täällä.

Wolverine potkaisi oven auki ja astui sisään. Huone oli valtava, se oli täynnä työkaluja, tietokoneita, muistiinpanoja ja erilaisia elektronisia laitteita. Huoneen keskipisteenä oli valtava "laatta", josta lähti useita johtoja ja siinä oli neljä metallista "pylvästä". Lisäksi sen päällä oli valtava moduuli, jossa oli useita nappeja. Laatan "lattia" oli väriltään vihreä. Lisäksi laatan päällä seisoi neljä hahmoa.

Yllättäen huoneen valot syttyivät päälle. "YLLÄTYS!" Huusi yksi laatan päällä seisovista hahmoista. Mies oli pukeutunut lähes täysin punaiseen pukuun, paitsi olkapäissä oli mustat kohdat ja naamiossa silmien kohdalla ja niitten päällä oli suunnilleen silmien kokoiset valkoiset pisteet, jotka olivat läpinäkyvää kangasta. Miehellä oli selässään kaksi katanaa, vyö jossa oli kaksi Heckler & Koch MP7 konepistoolia, heittoveitsi, muutama kranaatti ja useita pieniä laukkuja, jotka muistuttivat jossain määrin vyölaukkuja ja sisälsivät luultavasti lisää aseita. Miehen nimi oli Wade Wilson, mutta nykyään hänestä käytettiin nimeä Deadpool. Kauan sitten hän oli osallistunut Ase – X ohjelmaan, koska he olivat luvanneet parantaa tämän syövän luomalla keinotekoisesti samanlaisen paranemisvoiman, kuin Wolverinellakin. Koe onnistui, mutta hänen kasvonsa arpeutuivat niin pahasti, ettei hän kykene enää riisumaan naamiotaan.

Aivan Deadpoolin vieressä seisoi Wolverinen pahin vihollinen, Sapelihammas. Hänellä oli isot lihakset, ruskea puku, jossa oli hänen niskasta lähtien, jonkin eläimen turkkia, joka kiersi hänen päänsä ympäri suurin piirtein rintojen kohdalle. Sapelihampaalla oli terävät kynnet ja hampaat, jotka olivat kuin eläimellä. Sapelihammas on mutantti ja hänellä on samat voimat kuin Wolverinella paitsi vahvempina. Hänkin oli aikanaan Ase – X:ssä, jossa hänen luunsa ja kyntensä päällystettiin Wolverinen tapaan adamantiumilla.

Sapelihampaan vieressä oli nainen, joka oli Sapelihampaan tapaan yksi Wolverinen pahimpia vihollisia. Naista kutsutaan nimellä Lady Kuolemanisku. Hänellä oli päässään punaiset hiukset ja pyöreä vaaleanruskea hattu, muu puku oli myös ruskea. "Paita" oli vähän kuin liivi, joka peitti intiimit osat ja sen alla ei ollut muuta. Naisella oli myös valkoiset hihat, jotka eivät olleet samaa materiaalia. Kuolemanisku on oikealta nimeltään Yuriko Oyama ja hän on kyborgi, jolla on vahvistetut fyysiset voimat, nopeus, ketteryys, kestävyys ja refleksit. Hänen luurankoonsa on sidottu keinotekoisesti adamantiummolekyylejä. Kuolemaniskun järjestelmiin kuuluu itsekorjaus- ja asennusohjelmat, joilla hän pystyy automaattisesti korjaamaan keholleen aiheutuneet vahingot. Hänen sormensa on korvattu 30 cm pitkillä adamantiumkynsillä, jotka hän pystyy venyttämään teleskooppisesti kaksinkertaiseen mittaan normaalista.

Neljäs mies, joka seisoi muitten takana, ei ollut Wolverinelle tuttu, mutta Wolverine ei voinut mitään tunteelle, että olisi joskus nähnyt tämän. Mies oli kalju, tällä oli valkoinen takki ja silmälasit.

"Logan mikä yllätys nähdä sinut. Sen riehumisen jälkeen, minkä aiheutit viime kerralla, en olisi uskonut näkeväni sinua enää. Itse tuskin muistat siitä mitään." Mies sanoi naurahtaen hiljaa. "Muistissani on ehkä aukkoja, mutta sillä ei nyt ole väliä ja muuten…" Wolverine vastasi ja kääntyi katsomaan Kuolemaniskua ja Deadpoolia. "Mitä helvetti te täällä teette? Sinä Yuriko et ole ollut mukana Ase – X:ssä ja sinä Deadpool olet menettänyt kasvosi heidän takiaan… Kirjaimellisesti"

"Minä saan tästä hyvät korvaukset Logan – san ja lisäksi minulla oli tunne, että pääsisin iskemään kynteni sinuun, kun kerta on puhe Ase – X:stä." Kuolemanisku ehti hädin tuskin vastata, kun Deadpool sanoi päälle: "Minulla eivät nuo palkkasoturin työt oikein lyö leiville ja kai sitä saattoi palata A – X:ään agentiksi ja kuka tietää ehkä voisin leikkiä vähän Brutusta."

Wolverine pudisti päätään ja kääntyi, takasin professoria päin "Entä mikä tämä laite oikein on?"

"Ah, olen iloinen, että kysyit. Katsos moni Ase – X:ssän saavutuksista otti sinusta mallia ja pakeni. Monet myös kuolivat. En jaksa edes sanoa, kuinka paljon rahaa projektiin upposi emmekä lopulta hyötyneet juurikaan, mutta sitten sain idean. Emme olleet varautuneet niin suureen kapinaan silloin, mutta mitä jos saisimme kokeilla uudestaan? Riittää, että palaisin menneeseen aikaan ja aivopesisin kaikki koekappaleet. Tämä tässä on nimittäin aikakone ja ennen kuin kysyt niin, olen hankkinut vähän henkivartijoita, koska osa koekappaleista voisi käyttäytyä arvaamattomasti tai kestää aivopesun ja lisäksi tarvitsin apua eräissä "hankinnoissa" " Professori vastasi aiheuttaen tuhauksen Wolverinelta "Oikeastaan aioin kysy miten ihmeessä olet luonut aikakoneen?"

"Voi Wolverine hyvä en minä ole sitä keksinyt, rajansa minunkin nerokkuudellakin. Sanooko nimi "Victor von Doom" sinulle mitään?"

"Hullu mielipuoli, joka käyttää rautanaamiota ja hallitsee valtiota nimeltään Latveria. Mutta miten Doom tähän liittyy?" Wolverine kysyi ärähtäen. "Olennaisesti, sillä Doom on ainoa olento tällä planeetalla, joka on onnistunut luomaan aikakoneen. Minä ja "pikkuapulaiseni" matkustimme Latveriaan ja minä tarjosin, palveluksiani Doomille vaikken ollut aikeissa antaa hänelle mitään hyötyä työstäni ja aioin varastaa häneltä koneen." Professori sanoi ylpeänä saaden Wolverinen nauramaan ja tämä alkoi härnätä Professoria: "Älä viitsi väittää, että Doom olisi luottanut sinuun tarpeeksi päästääkseen sinua laitteen luo. Epäluotettavuus lemuaa sinusta mailien päästä"

"Ei hän luottanutkaan" Professori myönsi ja jatkoi "Mutta "työni" lomassa onnistuin keräämään tietoa turvajärjestelyistä ja lähetin tiedon apulaisilleni." Yllättäen Deadpool tokaisi mielipiteensä väliin: "Eipä siitä paljon apua ollut. Pääsimme lähettämilläsi tiedoilla Doomin linnan sisäpuolelle ja sen jälkeen vastassa oli valvontakameroita, laserturva tekniikkaa, liekinheittimiä, verikoiria, tappajarobotteja, ansaluukkuja, hervottoman iso kirves ja voin vaikka vannoa, että näin vilaukselta pari partiopoikaa yhden kulman takana väijymässä. Se tyyppi ei luota kehenkään ja hänellä on kamala sisustus maku. Olisitpa nähnyt! Doom oli varmasti kova Dracula-fani aikanaan ja kaiken lisäksi…" Professori yskäisi vihaisesti ja jatkoi ärtyneenä: "Kuten Deadpool asian ilmaisi, niin tehtävä ei ollut helppo ja lopulta saimme varastettu vain muutamia muistiinpanoja ja luonnoksia näkemättä lainkaan varsinaista konetta. Pakenimme pian maasta, sillä Doom sai yllättävän pian tietää varkaudesta…" Deadpool keskeytti toistamiseen: "Toisin sanoen saman tunnin aikana" Tällä kertaa Professori ei ollut huomaavinaan "Meillä oli onneksi oma lentokone odottamassa ja pääsimme tänne. Luonnosten ja muistiinpanojen avulla pääsimme jyvälle, mutta suurin osa oli jäänyt Doomille tai oli salakieltä, josta taitavimmatkaan koodinpurkajat eivät saaneet selvää." Deadpool päästi mielipiteensä ilmoille kolmannen kerran: "Montako kertaa pitää sanoa, että ne olivat klingonia tai Tolkienin haltiakieltä" Professori napsautti sormiaan ja Sapelihammas otti Deadpoolin kuristusotteeseen vaientaen hänet tehokkaasti. "Kiitos, kuten olin sanomassa, niin paljon oli epäselvää, mutta ei se haitannut. Palkkasimme maan parhaat insinöörit ja aloimme rakentaa konetta sillä informaatiolla mitä meillä oli hallussamme ja kävimme läpi mahdollisia vaihtoehtoja ja lopulta päädyimme tähän." Professori lopetti ja levitti kätensä.

"Oletko hullu?! Luot jotain noin monimutkaista tietämättä juuri mitään. Minä en olisi luottanut siihenkään minkä Doomilta olisin saanut anastettua." Wolverine sanoi epäuskoisena samalla, kun tämän kynnet tulivat esille ja jatkoi: "Aikakone eli ei, nyt tälle pistetään piste" Professori napsautti uudestaan sormiaan ja Sapelihammas päästi henkeään haukovan Deadpoolin vapaaksi ja hyppäsi Wolverinea kohti. Wolverine oli osannut odottaa sitä ja syöksyi Sapelihampaan alta suoraan Kuolemaniskun päälle. Wolverine yritti iskeä tätä kynsillään, mutta Kuolemanisku pääsi alta pois ja Wolverinen kynnet osuivat "aikakoneeseen" ja Kuolemanisku huitaisi kynsillään Wolverinea kohti, mutta myös hän onnistui väistämään ja isku osui yhteen pylväistä. "Varokaa!! Tämä laite on äärimmäisen herkkä!!" Professori huusi yhtä aikaa vihaisena ja hätääntyneenä. Takaisin tullut Sapelihammas tönäisi Professoria vahingossa, minkä seurauksena tämä kaatui moduulin päälle ja kone alkoi humista ja täristä vähän. Pylväistä tuli sähkövirrat, jotka osuivat toisiinsa ilmassa ja alkoivat luoda jonkinlaista kenttää koneen ympärille huminan lisääntyessä. Pian kenttä oli ympäröinyt koko koneen ja se alkoi loistaa valoa, joka tuntui nielaisevan paikalla olijat. Deadpool hihkaisi innostuneella äänellä ja veti katosta näkymätöntä narua samalla, kun huusi: "Juna lähtee! Stu – Stuu!!" Sapelihammas potkaisi Wolverinea mahaan saaden tämän lentämään komeassa kaaressa pois koneen päältä.

Wolverinen yllätykseksi hän pysyi ilmassa muutaman sekunnin kauemmin, kuin on normaalia ja tippuessaan hän ei tuntenut kylmää lattiaa vaan hiekkaisen maan. Wolverine nousi pystyyn huterasti ja katsoi ympärilleen. Hän oli joutunut jonkinlaiselle slummi alueelle. Kaikki tuijottivat häntä suu ammollaan paitsi eräs mies slummin perällä, jolla oli X:ssän muotoinen arpi otsassaan. Wolverine nappasi vieressä seisovan miehen takin, puki sen päälleen ja lähti paikalta. Wolverine käveli hetken aikaa kujilla, kunnes näki edessään tien, jolla käveli ihmisiä vanhanaikaisissa vaatteissa ja yhdellä ohikulkijalla oli metallinen jalka. Ohi meni myös muutama mies jotka olivat olemuksiltaan selvästi sotilaita, mutta heillä oli sininen univormu. Wolverine kuunteli tarkasti miesten puhetta saadakseen jotain vihiä olinpaikastaan. "Führerin murha on tuonut pelkkää päävaivaa etenkin täällä keskuksessa, jossa murhan oletettiin tapahtuneen. Harmillista, ettei ruumista koskaan löytynyt, niin että voisimme olla varmoja asiasta." Toinen miehistä huomautti väsyneellä äänellä. Hiljaa ollut mies pudisti epäuskoisesti päätään "Sun, Ray, pitäisi mennä lomalle, sillä et taju jotain niin yksinkertaista asiaa, kuin että tietysti murha tapahtui täällä, kun Führerin toimisto on mullin mallin ja verta kaikki alla, eikä edes sen pojasta ole tietoa. Mua mietityttää kenestä tulee seuraaja, kun sekä Mustang, että Bringgsin Armstrong ovat kovasti siihen pyrkineet. Vaikka tietysti joku ylempi kenraali tai vastaava nimitetään virkaan, kuten… " Wolverine jättäytyi jälkeen, hän ei kostunut miesten puheesta mitään. Tällä hetkellä hänen päässään pyöri vain yksi asia: Missä hemmetissä hän oikein oli?

**Luku 2. Amestriksen monet nähtävyydet**

Roy Mustang istui toimistonsa pöydän äärellä ja kävi läpi virallisen näköisiä papereita. Hänen vieressään seisoi hyvin hauskan näköinen nainen,

jolla oli vaaleat hiukset ja muun armeijan tapaan sininen univormu. Nainen on arvoltaan Luutnantti ja hänen nimensä on Riza Hawkeye. Riza on tuliaseitten asiantuntija ja mestariampuja, joka harvoin ampui ohi. Tälläkin hetkellä hänellä oli vyössään kaksi näkyvillä olevaa pistoolia ja yksi, jonka hän piti piilossa. Vaikka hän pitikin pistooleista enemmän, jo pelkästään niitten keveyden vuoksi, niin viimepäivien tapahtumat olivat pakottaneet hänet varustautumaan järeämmin ja hänellä oli olallaan kivääri. Riza oli ottanut vuosia sitten henkilökohtaiseksi tehtäväkseen suojella Roy Mustangia, kunnes hänestä tulisi Führer. Lisäksi Roy oli itse veloittanut tämän lupaamaan, että jos hän harhattaa kaidalta polulta, niin hän ampuisi tämän itse.

Oveen koputettiin ja Mustang pyysi koputtajaa astumaan sisään. Sisälle astuivat loput Mustangin alaisista. Vääpeli Falman, jolla on harmaat hiukset takaraivoa lukuun ottamatta, jossa ne olivat vielä mustia. Falman ei ehkä ole sotilasarvoltaan joukon suurin, mutta älykkyydessään hän on vailla vertaa, jos hän ei tiedä, jotain niin sitä ei ole. Seuraavana sisään astui ylikenraali Fuery mustien hiuksiensa ja silmälasiensa kanssa. Fuery on joukon hyvätahtoisin eikä ensi näkemältä vaikuta sotilaalta, mutta osaa toimia tilanteen sitä vaatiessa ja hän on myös hyvä tekniikan kanssa. Viimeisenä sisään astui vänrikki Breda, jolla oli ylivoimaisesti kaikista tuhdein olemus. Bredalla on ruskea tukka ja kokemusta, lisäksi hän oli älykkäämpi, mitä ulkomuoto antoi ymmärtää. "Mitä uutta?" Mustang kysyi hänen alaistensa vetäessä kätensä lippaan. "Läheisessä slummissa on tehty havainto Scarista." Falman vastasi nopeasti. Mustang huomasi tilaisuutensa tulleen, nappaamalla valtionalkemistien massamurhaajan hän saisi asemaa, joka taatusti edesauttaisi Führerin virkaan pääsyä. "Lähdetään!"

Mustang katsoi ympärilleen. Scarista ei näkynyt jälkeäkään, vaikka ei hän odottanutkaan tämän odottavan heitä kädet ylhäällä. Mustang ja tämän joukko käveli slummin asukkeja kohti. Mustang aloitti ankaralla äänensävyllä: "Meillä olisi teille kysymyksiä!" Ennen "kysymyksiä" yksi mies huusi hinkuvalla äänellä: "Mä tiesin!! Mä tiesin!! Sillä hirviöllä on jotain tekemistä armeijan kanssa!!" Mustang hämmästyi, mikä ihmeen hirviö? "Mistä te oikein höpötätte?!" Mustang kysyi poistamatta ankaruutta äänestään. "Tänne ilmesty tyhjästä, siis ihan kirjaimellisesti tyhjästä, joku otus, joka muistutti miestä, mutta sillä oli ihan kummat vaatteet. Siltä tuli molemmista rystysistä kolme veistä. Se häipy ja vei mun takin. Millä minä nyt selviän yöt? Kysynpä vaan." Mustang riisui mustan takkinsa, jota hän piti univormun päällä ja antoi sen miehelle. "Kiitos tiedoista." Mustang sanoi ja lähti pois. "Mitä tämä oikein tarkoittaa? Oliko kyseessä kimaira? Vaiko peräti uusi homunculus? Tätä menoa elämäni on yhtä friikkisirkusta." Mustang ajatteli ja sanoi ääneen: "Hawkeye ja muut! Mennään tekemään pari kierrosta kaupungilla."

Samaan aikaan lihaksikas mies käveli kadulla. Miehellä oli takki ja huopahattu, joiden takia hänen kasvojaan ei näkynyt. "Anteeksi, ottaisitteko osaa keräykseen?" Mies kääntyi katsomaan keräyslipasta pitelevää naista ja irvisti niin, että terävät epänormaalit hampaat tulivat näkyviin. Nainen juoksi paikalta kirkuen ja Sapelihammas käveli sivukujalle nauraen. Päästyään viemäriluukun kohdalle Sapelihammas katsoi ympärilleen ja kun ketään ei näkynyt, hän laskeutui viemäriin, jossa Professori, Deadpool ja Lady Kuolemanisku odottivat häntä. "No, mitä sait selville?!" Professori äyskähti kärsimättömänä. "Enpä, juuri mitään. Tämä paikka on nimeltään "keskus" ja valtio "Amestris." Ihmisiä kulki vanhanaikaisissa vaatteissa ja joillakin oli siihen nähden melko kehittyneitä tekoraajoja." Sapelihammas vastasi samalla, kun riisui valepukuaan. "Ametris, Ametris… En ole koskaan kuulutkaan sellaisesta valtiosta. Se on kai jokin pikkuvaltio, joka tuli pian vallatuksi. Olemme kaiketi joutuneet pitemmälle, historiaan, kuin oli tarkoitus." Professori järkeili, kun Deadpool naurahti: "Piirtäkää risti seinään, neromme ei ole varma jostain ensimmäistä kertaa elämänsä aikana!!"

"Turpa kiinni Wilson!! Kuulkaa ennen kuin teemme mitään, niin palaamme aikakoneelle ja katsomme, kuinka pahat vauriot ovat." Professori komensi ja pian tämä erikoinen kvartetti katosi viemäriverkostoon.

Käveltyään muutaman metrin Professori kompastui ja putosi viereiseen putkeen. "Pitäisikö se jättää sinne virumaan muitten rottien joukkoon?" Deadpool ehdotti suhteellisen vakavana, mutta Kuoleman isku pudisti päätään. "Jää sinä vain tänne, mutta minä haluan omaan aikaani ja Professori on ainoa, joka tajuaa laitetta." Kuolemanisku tokaisi ja hyppäsi putkeen. "Sori DP, mutta taidan olla Ladyn kannalla" Sapelihammas tokaisi ja meni perään. "Miksi kaikki ovat aina erimieltä kanssani?" Deadpool puheli itsekseen ja meni kolmikon perään. Professori makasi maassa, mutta oli tajuissaan eikä vaikuttanut loukkaantuneelta. Samalla, kun Sapelihammas auttoi, tämän ylös Deadpool katseli ympärilleen, kun yllättäen tämän katse jähmettyi. "Hei kaverit, kuinka normaaliksi luokittelisitte jättiläismäisen oven viemärissä?"

Muun joukkion katseet kääntyivät saman tien ja heidän edessään oli tosiaan ovia, joka oli valtava ja teräksinen. "Onneksi olkoon Deadpool, sanoit juuri jotain älyvapaata eikä se ollut vitsi" Professori sanoi ja meni tutkimaan ovea lähempää. "Sisällä on jotain epäilyttävää…" Ilmaa nuuhkivat Sapelihammas sanoi ja katsoi takana olevia putkia "Niin myös takanamme."

"Menkäämme sisälle ja selvittäkäämme mitä tuon mysteerisen oven takana on! Voimme kuolla, mutta uhrauksemme muistetaan!" Deadpool sanoi mahtipontisesti ja käveli oven luo suoraan sen edessä seisovan Kuolemaniskun luo, jonka edessä hän kumarsi "Naiset ensin." Kuolemanisku tuhahti turhautuneena ja työnsi oven auki.

**Luku 3. Kynsi vasten kynttä **

"Huone" oven takana oli valtava. Se ei ollut komeudella pilattu, siellä täällä oli viemäri – ja kaasuputkia, sekä sähköjohtoja, minkäänlaisia huonekaluja ei ensi näkemältä ollut. "Mitä hemmettiä te täällä teette ja keitä edes olette?!" Kuului pojan ääni varjoista ja huoneeseen tuli enemmän valoa. Puhujalla oli tummanvihreät hiukset, hikipanta otsassa ja molemmissa käsissä. Pojan paita oli musta, niin kuin muutkin vaatteet, ja se oli niin pieni, että napa jäi näkyviin, eikä siinä ollut hihoja. Pojalla oli lisäksi jonkinlaiset shortsit, jotka olivat kuin kiinni ihossa paidan tapaan. Pojan vieressä seisoi lyhyt, mutta hyvin lihava mies, jonka jalat olivat käsivarsiin ja muuhun ruumiiseen nähnen aivan liian pienet. Mies oli kalju ja hänen silmiensä virkaa toimittivat valkoiset pisteet. Myös hänellä oli mustat vaatteet, jotka tuntuivat olevan osa ihoa ja hikinauhat käsissä. Miehen paidassa ei ollut hihoja ja käsivarsia pitkin kulki hikinauhoihin asti punainen viiva.

"Se ei kuulu teille, mutta keitä te olette?!" Professori huusi aiheuttaen pojassa vihaisen ilmeen "Älä ihminen ala uhittelemaan ylemmillesi." poika ärähti ja alkoi yllättäen kasvaa "Rauhoitu Envy!" Kuului, jonkun ääni huutavan takaa ja Envyksi kutsu kutistui ennalleen. Professori ja kumppanit kurottautuivat ja näkivät hyvin vanhan miehen, jolla oli vaalean keltaiset, hiukset ja parta. Hänellä oli päällään valkoinen kaapu. Mies istui tuolissa. "Keitä olette ja miten pääsitte kimairojen ohi?"

"Se ei ole sinun asiasi! Sapelihammas, Kuolemanisku, HYÖKÄTKÄÄ!!" Professori komensi, selvästi suuttuneena siitä, että Envy oli kutsunut tätä alemmakseen. Sapelihammas ja Kuolemanisku syöksyivät eteenpäin, mutta yllättäen maasta nousi kirjaimellisesti kaksi nelikulmaista osaa, jotka iskivät kimppuun kävijöitä mahaan ja sitten ne kaartuivat vangiten heidät maahan. Professori pelästyi selvästi kyseistä yliluonnollista ilmiötä ja huusi ääni hieman täristen: "Deadpool tee jotain!!"

"Sopii, sillä minulla on koko historian paras taistelu tekniikka mielessä eikä se ole koskaan pettänyt. Kaikki sitä käyttäneet ovat jääneet eloon." Deadpool tokaisi itsevarmana ja alkoi kaivella "vyölaukkuaan" ottaen sieltä tikun, jonka päässä oli valkoinen kankaan pala. "Minä antaudun." Professori tuijotti Deadpoolia suu auki ja lähti lopulta juoksemaan kohti ovea. Silmänräpäyksessä Deadpool oli pudottanut "lipun", napannut toisen katanansa selästään ja iskenyt sillä professoria. "Tiesin, että tuo toimii haluamallani tavalla. Ei kannata pyytää henkivartijaksi tyyppiä, jonka elämän olet pilannut ja sinun tosiaan olisi pitänyt kuunnella minua, sanoinhan, että saatan heittäytyä leikkimään Brutusta." Deadpool kuiskasi henkeään haukkovalle Professorille ja potkaisi tämän katanastaan maahan.

Deadpoolin teko yllätti selvästi Envyn: "Ja minä, kun luulin, että ihmisistä ei ole kylmäverisiksi tappajiksi." Deadpool kääntyi katsomaan Envyä, samalla, kun pyyhki, katanaansa Professorin takkiin "No, siinä olet täysin väärästä, sillä löytyyhän maailmasta melkoisia sekopäitä. Tunsin kerran yhden suomalaisen joka..."

"Idiootti! Tajuatko ollenkaan, että olemme tuomitut jäämään tänne!!" Kuolemanisku huusi kiven alta saaden vanhan miehen huomion: "Hmm, kiintoisaa. Kaiken järjen mukaan teidän pitäisi, olla ainakin tajuttomia noin kovasta iskusta, mutta olette hereillä" Kuolemanisku ei ollut kuulevinaan vanhuksen puheita vaan kasvatti kyntensä täyteen mittaan ja iski kiven kahtia, jonka jälkeen hän vapautti myös Sapelihampaan. Sapelihammas murisi ja lähesty vanhusta ja kaksikkoa Kuolemaniskun kanssa. "Teinä en tekisi mitään." Envy sanoi, hymyilen pirullisesti. "Ja sinäkö muka estät meitä?" Kuolemanisku kysyi pilkallisesti ja iski kynsillään Envyn kahtia samaan aikaan Sapelihammas iski lihavaa miestä useita kertoja tappavasti.

Kaksikon yllätykseksi Envyn jalat haihtuivat tomuksi ja uudet alkoivat kasvaa ensin luina, lihana ja lopulta myös iho tuli takaisin. Lihavalla miehellä taasen haavat umpeutuivat. "Mahdotonta!! Kaiken järjen mukaan, ette olisi voineet selvitä tuosta!! Ainakaan tuo poika!" Sapelihammas takelsi hämmästyneenä, eikä Kuolemanisku ollut selvästi yhtään häntä enempää selvillä, asioista. "Jaa, ihan kivaa, mutta pari valoefektiä olisi tehnyt siitä näyttävämmän." Deadpool vitsaili, mutta naamion alla hänellä oli ällistynyt ilme. "He ovatkin keinoihmisiä, homunculuksia. Heitä ei tapeta helposti." Vanhus sanoi yllättäen ja nousi tuolistaan ja lähti kävelemään taistelijoita kohti "Tässä on Envy ja tuossa Gluttony." Mies sanoi osoittaen ensin vihreä tukkaista poikaa ja sitten lihavaa miestä. Envy kääntyi katsomaan miestä ällistyneenä "Isä, miksi oikein kerrot heille tuon?!"

"Koska heistä voi olla meille hyötyä. Kertokaa miten oikein päädyitte tänne?!" Isäksi kutsuttu vastasi Envylle ja tivasi kolmikolta. "No tuota noin... Katsotko scifi – sarjoja? Sillä tämä juttu on kuin kaikkien sekavien scifi – sarjojen äiti. Ensin oli aikanakone ja paikalle tuli yksi tyyppi nimeltään Wolverine. Juttu meni sekaisin ja me päädyttiin tänne ison valoshow'n jälkeen. Ja jotta, katastrofi olisi täydellinen..." Deadpool aloitti, mutta "Isä" huokaisi ja pyyhkäisten kasvojaan kädellään. Isä nosti päätään ja katsoi Deadpoolin olan yli ja sanoi: "Hyvä, että tulit Lust. Tarvitsen voimia, jotka annoin sinulle." Kolmikko kääntyi ympäri ja näkivät naisen. Tällä oli musta tukka ja samanlainen musta ihonmyönteinen puku kuin Envyllä ja Gluttonyllä, paitsi, että "ihonmyönteisyys" loppui mekon hörhelöön. Mainittakoon myös, että nainen oli hyvin povekas. "Oho, kylläpä osaakin... En koko elämäni aikana... Ja olen nähnyt vaikka mitä!" Deadpool takelsi ja hänen naamionsa venymisestä leuan kohdalta ja märästä läntistä saattoi päätellä, että hänen suunsa oli auki ja hän kuolasi vähän. Yllättäen Lustiksi kutsuttu nainen kohotti kätensä ja kolmesta sormesta lähti kolme mustaa kynttä, jotka venyivät hyvin pitkiksi ja osuivat kolmikon päihin. Verta ei tullut eivätkä he edes näyttäneet kärsivän, mutta he olivat jähmettyneinä pakoillaan. Kun Lust veti, kynnet pois Isä käveli tämän luo, kosketti tämän kasvoja ja kuiskasi "Kanada... Aikakone... Wolverine... Ase – X... Mutantti" Isä otti kätensä pois ja sanoi: "En vieläkään ymmärtänyt tätä kaikkea, mutta tämä "Wolverine" voi tulla suunnitelmamme tielle. Mene Lust ja tapa hänet, tiedät miltä hän näyttää." Lust nyökkäsi ja lähti kohti ovea. Tultuaan Deadpoolin kohdalle Lust läimäytti tätä, sellaisella voimalla poskelle, että tämä lensi kovalla voimalla seinään. Lust sanoi vihaisella äänellä: "Älä ikinä, IKINÄ ajattele minusta enää mitään noin pervoa" Tämän jälkeen hän poistui. "Mikä nainen." Deadpool sai tokaistua heikolla äänellä pystymättä vielä liikkumaan. Envy katsoi tätä kuin jotain iljettävää jalkapohjassaan.

Wolverine istui maassa ja mietti tilannetta. Mitä enemmän hän kulki ympäriinsä kuuntelemassa ohikulkijoitten puheita, sitä sekavammaksi tilanne kävi. Oli ollut puhetta automaileista, synteeseistä ja vaikka mistä muusta mistä hän ei tajunnut mitään. Wolverine huokasi ja oli, jo aikeissa jatkaa matkaa, kun yllättäen hänen silmiinsä osui nainen, joka viittoi häntä lähemmäs. Uteliaisuus voitti ennakkoluulon ja Wolverine lähti seuraamaan naista. Nainen johdatti Wolverinen korkean tornin luo, jonka kunnosta saattoi päätellä, että se oli hylätty vuosia sitten. Nainen astui sisään ja hetken harkittuaan tilannetta Wolverine meni perään. Nainen alkoi juosta, Wolverine oli yllätyksekseen pian jäljessä ja oli huipulla vasta paljon myöhemmin naisen jälkeen. Wolverine astui huoneeseen eikä nähnyt naista. Wolverine kuuli koron kopahduksen ja kääntyi ympäri nähden kuinka oven takana piileskelleen naisen kolme kynttä venyivät ja lävistivät hänet. Lustin virittämä ansa oli toiminut.

"Ja Isä oli huolissaan suhteesi, mutta taidat olla helpoin saaliini." Lust sanoi ylimielisesti ja oli astumassa ovesta, kun kuuli "snikt" ääneen ja jonkun sanovan: "Ei kannata olla liian varma." Lust kääntyi ympäri ja näki Wolverinen juoksemassa häntä kohti molempien käsien kynnet esillä. Ennen kuin Lust, ehti tehdä mitään Wolverine oli iskenyt kyntensä Lustin mahaan ja iskun oima työnsi häntä niin, että molemmat tippuivat ikkunasta. Wolverine veti kyntensä irti Lustista ja jätti tämän tippumaan maahan samalla, kun itse iski kyntensä tornin seinään. Wolverine iskeytyy seinään sen verran kovaa, että ilmat menevät pihalle. Vedettyään vähän henkeä hän ujuttautui toisesta ikkunasta sisään ja käveli tornista. Wolverine katsoi hetken maassa makaavaa Lustia miettien kuka tai mikä tämä oli ja oli jo lähdössä, kun yksi Lustin kynsi iskeytyi tätä käteen. Wolverine perääntyi pidellen kättään, paranemisvoima ei estänyt kipua, ja katsoi kuinka Lust nousi seisomaan. "Tästähän saattaa tulla hauskaa. En ymmärrä miten selvisit, mutta en välitä siitä. Ja ennen kun kysyt, niin minä selvisin, koska olen homunculus, keinoihminen. Tappamiseeni tarvitaan paljon enemmän." Lust sanoi Wolverinelle samalla, kun kaikki hänen kyntensä kasvoivat pitemmiksi. Wolverine oli hetken ällistyneenä, mutta pian sen korvasi innostunut virnistys "Saanko luvan?"

Mustang joukkoineen olivat kiertäneet kaupunkia melkein tunnin ajelemalla ympäriinsä autolla. "Palataan takaisin. Homunculukset eivät ennenkään ole tulleet esille elleivät ole tahtoneet ja jos tämä "hirviö" muistuttaa jotain orgaanisia veitsiä lukuun ottamatta ihmistä niin emme voi löytää häntä" Breda valitti ja Mustangin oli myönnettävä, että tämä oli oikeassa. Yllättäen kujalta juoksi laiha nainen, joka oli selvästi kujan asukki. "Äkkiä tulkaa apuun! Kaksi tyyppiä jätti kynsillä tappelee keskenään eivätkä välitä sivullisista yhtään!" Mustang vainusi tilaisuuden koittaneen. "Saat kympin jos näytät tietä."

Kun he saapuivat paikalle Mustang huomasi naisen liioitelleen, sillä vaikka kaksikko taisteli kuin viimeistä päivää niin siviiliuhreilta oli säästytty. "No, missä on kymppi?" nainen tivasi kärsimättömänä saaden Mustangin ärtymään, ei häntä huvittanut levitellä rahojaan. "Et saa, minulla on nyt tärkeämpää tekemistä. " Mustang sanoi pirullisesti saaden naisen ärähtämään. Nainen kurkotti kohti Mustangin taskuja, mutta tämä oli vikkelämpi ja pelasti lompakkonsa. Mustang piteli lompakkoa ylhäällä, kun huomattavasti lyhyempi nainen kurkotteli sitä kohti "Et saa ja haluaisin huomauttaa, että armeijan everstin ahdistelusta ja taskuvarkaus yrityksestä ropsahtaa isot sakot." Mustang ilkkui samalla, kun heilutteli lompakkoaan härnäävästi. Nainen oli selvästi purskahtamassa itkuun, kun yllättäen

Hawkeye nappasi Mustangin lompakon ja antoi sieltä kympin naiselle. Nainen katsoi seteliä haltioissaan, näytti Mustangille kieltä ja häipyi. "Mitä tuo nyt oli olevinaan?! Miksi annoit hänelle rahojani? En minä ole mikään Kroisos ja mistä tiedämme, että se nainen oli oikeasti köyhä?!" Mustang rähjäsi Hawkeylle, joka huokaisten totesi: "Käyttäytykää ikänne mukaisesti eversti ja muistakaa miksi tulimme tänne." Mustang mulkaisi Hawkeytä kerran ja alkoi seurata tilannetta. Mies sopi kuvaukseen, sillä tällä oli hyvin, hyvin kummalliset vaatteet ja lisäksi tällä oli rystysissään jonkinlaiset veitset. Toisena osapuolena oleva nainen oli selvästi sama, joka oli hiippailut armeijan tilojen lähellä ja tämä oli lähes täysin ensimmäisen Lustin näköinen. Hawkeye oli ottanut kiväärinsä esille ja oli kohottamassa sitä, kun Mustang painoi piipun alas "Odota haluan tietää miten tämä päättyy."

Taistelu oli kiivas eikä kumpikaan antanut armoa. Lust oli aluksi toivonut, että tämän paraneminen, jopa tappavista iskuista ja loputtomasti kasvavat kynnet olisivat pelästyttäneet Wolverinea, mutta siitä ei ollut tullut mitään. Lust yritti perääntyä päästäkseen kauemmas missä hänen kyntensä olisivat eduksi, mutta Wolverine puski tiensä lähitaisteluun vaikka väkisin ja sai aikaan useita osumia. Ei Lust aivan onneton ollut ja olikin jo haavoittanut Wolverinea useasti, mutta tilaisuutta iskeä sydämeen, kaulan katkaisemiseen tai muuhun varmasti tappavaan ei ollut tullut.

Wolverine alkoi tuntea pienenpientä epätoivoa rinnassaan, kun mikään ei tuntunut tappavan Lustia. Hän oli katkonut tältä raajoja ja päänkin, iskenyt sinne tänne ja jopa lävistänyt sydämen, mutta Lust paransi kaiken. Väsymys ja veranhukka alkoivat lopulta vaatia veroaan ja Wolverinen oli aina vaan enemmän vältettävä lähikontaktia, mikä oli vain Lustille eduksi. Lust potkaisi Wolverinen vieressä olevan talon seinään ja lävisti tämän raajat ja mahan kynsillään. Lust alkoi venyttää yhtä kynttään kohti Wolverinen rintaa, kun tämä meni yllättäen veltoksi. Lust hämmästyi, irrotti kyntensä ja katsoi, kuinka Wolverine tippui maahan. " Verenhukka taisi lopulta viedä henkesi." Tämä sanoi omahyväisesti ja käänsi selkänsä lähteäkseen pois.

Mustang kohotti piilopaikastaan kätensä merkiksi alaisilleen ampumaan, kun hän laskee sen. Yllättäen Lustin kädet irtosivat ja tämä kaatui maahan. Syyllinen oli Wolverine, joka oli noussut hiirenhiljaa ylös eikä Mustangaan ollut huomannut tätä Lustin selän takaa. "Menit halpaan." Wolverine sanoi, meni Lustin päälle ja alkoi iskeä tätä kynsillään aivan hulluna. Erityisesti hän kiinnitti huomionsa käsiin joille hän ei antanut lainkaan tilaisuutta kasvaa takaisin. Iskujensa lomassa Wolverine puuskahti: "En tiedä mitä tappamiseesi vaaditaan, mutta jos kätesi eivät kasva takaisin et voi puolustautua, sillä kynnet ovat selvästi ainoa aseesi. Ja minä aion jatkaa tätä vaikka koko päivän, jos on tarvis." Wolverine jatkoi iskujen jakelemista ja hyvin vihaisen näköinen Lust yritti pyristellä vapaaksi, mutta Wolverine piti tämän maassa.

Lopulta Lust sai iskettyä polvensa Wolverineen ja tämä lensi pois tämän päältä. "Sinulta kai jäi huomaamatta, että olen ihmistä vahvempi." Lust sai sanottua huohotusten läpi ja heilautti kättään niin, että kaikki toisen käden kynnet lähtivät kohti Wolverinea, mutta tämän onnistui väistämään ja kynnet vain vähän raapaisivat tätä. Wolverine pisti kätensä x – asentoon, työnsi Lustin talon seinää vasten ja raivokkaasti huutaen iski molempien käsiensä kynnet tähän yhtä aikaa. Lust irvisti kivusta ja sitten tälle tuli levollinen ilme. "Sinä voitit. Ei olisi pitänyt aliarvioida sinua, mutta kerrohan mikä sinä oikein olet?" Lust kuiskasi samalla, kun tämän iho haihtui paljastaen luurangon, joka sekin oli jo kovaan tahtiin katoamassa. "Mutantti" Wolverine vastasi huohottaen ilmalle, sillä Lust oli kokonaan haihtunut. Jäljellä oli vain punainen kivi, joka sekin katosi osuessaan maahan.

Mustang katsoi tilannetta ihmeissään, Hawkeytä lukuun ottamatta kaikilla Mustangin alaisilla oli suu auki ja myös Hawkeye oli täydellisen hämmentynyt. "Mikä tuo oikein on?" Tämä kuiskasi samalla, kun Mustang otti muutaman askeleen taistelutantereelle, josta kovasti väsynyt Wolverine oli jo lähdössä. "Seis! Minä armeijan eversti Roy Mustang määrän sinut pysähtymään ja tulemaan mukaani kuulusteltavaksi." Wolverine kääntyi katsomaan Mustangia vihaisesti "Kuule jäbä minulla on ollut helvetin huonopäivä, eikä minua huvita leikkiä kanssasi." Tämä tokaisi ja oli jo jatkamassa matkaansa, kun Mustang napsautti sormiaan, jolloin valkoiset kitkahansikkaat löivät kipinää, joka leimahti liekiksi ja iskeytyi Wolverinen taakse aiheuttanen pienen räjähdyksen kaataen hänet. Wolverine murisi vihaisesti ja nousi ylös. Vaikka liekki ei ollutkaan osunut tähän suoraan, niin ilmassa oli silti pieni palaneen lihan kitkerä haju. Wolverine huomasi pian, että liekit olivat vain hämäystä, kun Hawkeye ilmestyi sivusta iskien tätä ensin mahaan ja sitten päähän kiväärillä. Wolverine huojui hetken ja kaatui lopulta maahan menettäen tajunsa. "Lastatkaa hänet autoon. Haluan puhua hänen kanssaan, kun hän herää." Mustang komensi alaisiaan ja lähti kävelemään kohti autoa.

Sillä välin viemärissä Sapelihammas, Kuolemanisku ja Deadpool istuivat nurkassa kaukana Envystä ja Gluttonysta. He olivat yhdessä päättäneet, että tottelisivat tätä mysteeristä "Isää" kunnes tilanne kirkastuisi heille paremmin. Sapelihammas ja Kuolemanisku olivat vaiti, mutta Deadpool oli oma kovaääninen itsensä. Envy alkoi menettää järkeään tämän huonojen vitsien takia, kunnes hän sai idean, millä Deadpoolista pääsisi eroon. Se ei varmasti haittaisi Isää, sillä ihmisuhreja ei enää tarvittu ja jos Deadpool epäonnistuisi niin, sitä ei osattaisi yhdistää heihin. Jos hyvin kävisi, Deadpool onnistuisi ja yksi este suunnitelman tieltä olisi raivattu. Parhaimmassa tapauksessa molemmat kuolisivat. "Hei, Deadpool pitääkö kerskailusi paikkaansa, että olet maailman paras palkkasoturi?" Envy kysyi muka herttaisella äänellä. "No tottahan toki! Tai ainakin toiseksi, paras! Tai ainakin kuulun palkkasotureitten Top – 10! Ehkä. Luultavasti. Mahdollisesti. Ei sitä ainakaan ole tähtiin kirjoitettu…" Deadpool vastasi saaden Envyn huokaisemaan ärtyneesti. "No, kumminkin mene ja listi tämä poika." Envy sanoi ojentaen Deadpoolle valokuvan noin 16 vuotiaasta vaalea hiuksisesta pojasta. "Mikä hänen nimensä on?" Deadpool kysyi ja Envy vastasi virnistäen pirullisesti: "Edward Elric"

**Luku 4. Punahilkkojen taisto**

Edward oli kyllästynyt istumaan sisällä ja oli lähtenyt kävelylle. Hänellä ei ollut vielä minkäänlaista suunnitelmaa tahi ideaa, miten voisi alkaa ratkaista keskuksen tilannetta, saatikka sitten miten voisi alkaa jäljittämään homunculuksia. Ed kävi kirjastossa, osti muutamia sanomalehtiä, hän ei luottanut siihen, että Mustang olisi kertonut kaiken, nosti vähän tutkimusapurahaa ja söi ravintolassa, välittämättä Alin mielipiteestä asiassa. Ed tiesi, että oli ollut turhan laiska, mutta hän alkoi olla jo aika väsynyt, sillä hän ja Al olivat olleet viime kuukaudet erityisen paljon liikkeessä. Ed oli kävelemässä takaisin hotellille tietämättä, että häntä tarkkailtiin.

Deadpool piti kiikareilla silmällä punaiseen takkiin sonustaunutta poikaa katolla. "Hän, kuten ei kukaan muukaan, ei voi nähdä minua täältä." Deadpool mutisi itsekseen tyytyväisenä piilopaikastaan, kun ohi kulkeva poika huusi Deadpoolille: "Miksi sedällä on hassu karnevaali puku?!"

"Turpa kiinni!! Etkö tajua, että tässä yritetään olla huomaamaton!! Painu kotiisi tai minä tulen alas, kaivan silmät päästäsi, pieksen sinut ja lopuksi kerron sinulla traumatisoivia tarinoita Klaara tädistäni!!" Deadpool huusi vastaukseksi. Poika oli hetken hiljaa. Sitten hän näytti Deadpoolille keskisormea ja häipyi. "Hei, eikö äitisi ole opettanut sinulle tapoja?!" Deadpool huusi pojan perään heristäen nyrkkiä ja alkoi jatkaa Edin seuraamista kiikareilla. "No niin tarvitsen jonkin keinon jolla kiinnittäisin tuon pojan huomion." Deadpool tuumi ja sai idean.

Edward oli juuri katoamassa kulman taakse, kun hän säpsähti kuullessaan kuinka joku puhui kovaääniseen: "HEI POIKA!! KYLLÄ JUURI SINÄ!! SE KAIKKEN PIENIN VÄKIJOUKOSSA!!" Edin päässä tykytti verisuoni, kun tämä kääntyi äänen suuntaan nähden punaiseen naamiais pukuun sonustautuneen miehen seisomassa edessä olevan talon katolla. "Kuka on lähes olematon papuihminen?!" Ed huusi raivoissaan, kiipesi katolle ja lähti jahtaamaan pakenevaa miestä.

"Tavoite saavutettu. Vähän turhankin hyvin." Deadpool sanoi itsekseen paetessaan Ediä hyppimällä akrobaattisesti katolta katolle. "Älkää yrittäkö tätä kotona lapset." Deadpool sanoi komentavasti näkymättömälle yleisölle samalla, kun hyppäsi eteenpäin. Deadpoolin yllätykseksi seuraava katto oli huomattavasti edellistä alempaa, lisäksi se oli laho ja Deadpool tippui sen läpi. "Siitä sait!" Ed ilkkui ja laskeutui maahan mennäkseen ovesta sisään.

Rakennus oli vanha varasto, joka oli hylätty luultavasti vuosia sitten. Sillä ei ollut lattiaa ja siellä täällä oli muutamia hyvin haurailta vaikuttavia pöytiä ja tuoleja. Katossa oli Deadpoolin aiheuttama reikä ja sen alla lankun pätkiä, mutta Deadpoolia ei näkynyt missään. Ed ei tiennyt takaapäin lähestyvästä Deadpoolista, jolla oli toinen katana koholla. Yllättäen Deadpool potkaisi vahingossa pikku kiveä samaan aikaan, kun iski ja Ed ehti väistää viime hetkellä. "Jaaha sitä käydään siis heti asiaan," säikähtänyt Ed sanoi samalla, kun otti valmius asennon. "Öh, ei niin, että se olisi vakava asia tai mitään, mutta etkö yhtään reagoi, kun joku yrittää tappaa sinut?" Deadpool kysyi äänessään häivähdys pettymystä. "En jaksa edes laskea kuinka monta kertaa joku on yrittänyt tappaa minut." Ed vastasi hieman väsyneellä äänellä ja Deadpool tokaisi: "Ahaa, sinusta ei taideta pitää erityisemmin. No älä murehdi, kukaan ei enää ikinä yritä tappaa sinua… Kunhan minä olen sen tehdyt." Deadpool lähti syöksymään Ediä kohti ja heilautti katanaansa, mutta Ed torjui iskun nostamalla oikean kätensä iskun tielle. Ed työnsi katanan sivuun ja potkaisi Deadpoolia mahaan vasemmalla jalalla. "Tuo oli kosto pieneksi haukkumisesta" Ed sanoi häijyllä äänellä samalla, kun Deadpool perääntyi pidellen vatsaansa. "Kätesi on kai täyttä rautaa, kun se kesti iskuni tai sitten sinä olet melkoinen kivikasvo, etkä edes irvistänyt." Deadpool tokaisi samalla, kun nousi pystyyn. Ed virnisti "Olet oikeilla jäljillä," tämä sanoi ja näytti hihaan syntynyttä repeämää, jonka alta pilkotti häivähdys metallia. "Ja sama täällä." Ed sanoi kohottaessaan housujensa lahjetta paljastaen metallisen vasemman jalkansa. "Vai siitä oli kysymys, no nyt kun olen, saanut nauttia tämän päivän rautaisannokseni ja osaan varoa noita niin tästähän voi tulla jopa hauskaa!" Deadpool sanoi ja otti toisenkin katanansa esille. Ed iski kätensä yhteen ja kosketti oikeaa kättään, jonka käsivarresta osa muuttui miekaksi. "Kiva temppu. Saat luvan opettaa sen minulle, kuuluisilla viimeisillä sanoinallasi." Deadpool sanoi ja Ed virnisti tokaisten samalla: "Antaa tulla." Hetkessä kaksikko syöksyi toisiaan kohti.

Taistelu oli jatkunut puoli tuntia ilman minkäänlaisia keskeytyksiä. Deadpool ei saanut yhtään osumia katanoillaan, mutta potkuja ja lyöntejä hän sai jaettua. Ed oli huomattavasti Deadpoolia vikkelämpi, mutta tämän iskut eivät saaneet yhtä paljon vahinkoa aikaiseksi. Molemmat osasivat myös erittäin hyvin taistelulajeja mikä vain teki taistelusta entistä kiihkeämmän. Deadpool suuntasi lyönnin Ediä kohti, mutta tämä otti sen vastaan ja yritti itse potkua, mutta myös Deadpool onnistui torjunnassa. Kaksikko yritti työntää omaa iskuaan eteenpäin tuijottaen vastustajaansa suoraan silmiin. Lopulta molemmat luovuttivat ja hyppäsivät mieluummin vastustajasta kauemmas kuin yrittivät turhaan iskuaan. Ed riisui takkinsa paljastaen mustan paitansa. "Lähitaistelussa olet ehkä tasoiseni, mutta mitenkä menettelet tämän kanssa?" Ed kysyi, iski kätensä ensin yhteen ja sitten maahan, josta lähti kohoamaan neliön muotoisia paloja, jotka syöksyivät kohti Deadpoolia. "Nyt siis leikitään pukkihyppelyä?" Deadpool tokaisi ja sulavasti hyppien väisti iskuja, joko vain hyppäämällä pois tieltä tai sitten hyppäämällä kivi paaden päälle ja juosten siinä vähän matkaa. "Minä…" Ed aloitti ja lähti juoksemaan Deadpoolia vastaan. "Alan todella kyllästyä…" Ed tuli Deadpoolin kohdalle ja heilautti oikeaan kättään iskeäkseen miekalla. "Tuollaisiin akrobaatteihin!!" Edin oli tarkoitus iskeä ainakin toinen katana Deadpoolin kädestä, mutta molemmat horjahtivat varoittamatta minkä seurauksena miekka osui suoraan Deadpooliin, joka kaatui takaperin paaden päältä. "EI!! En halua olla murhaaja!!" Ed huusi järkyttyneenä, hyppäsi alas ja juoksi maassa vääntelehtivän Deadpoolin luon. "Tuskaa! Tuskaa! Elämä lipuu sormien lävistä ja nyt se mokoma vilisee silmissä filminauhana. Minä näen valon tunnelin päässä! Minä näen valon!" Deadpool sanoi dramaattisesti ja vaikeni lopulta jääden maahan makaamaan hiljaa.

"Ei voi olla… Ei vain voi." Ed mutisi. Hän oli tappanut ihmisen. Hän ei ollut koskaan tappanut ihmistä, sillä tappaminen kuului tekoihin, jotka olivat Edistä tilanteesta riippumatta väärin. Aivan varoittamatta Deadpool potkaisi Ediä mahaan, nousi pystyyn ja löi tätä niin kovaa, että tämä iskun voimasta hoipersi suoraan vanhaa pöytää päin, joka petti heti tämän painon alla. "Mutta sinähän kuolit!" henkeä haukova Ed sopersi saaden Deadpoolin repeämään. "Minulla on aina ollut pieniä näyttelijän lahjoja. Päihittäisin, jopa Ryan Reynoldsin. Ja jos tätä mietit…" Deadpool keskeytti puheensa näyttääkseen kohdan, johon Ed oli iskenyt. Iho oli täysin parantunut eikä jäljellä ollut edes arpea. "Niin ei hätää! Vanha kunnon DP ei vähästä hätkähdä." Deadpool lopetti ja ällistynyt Ed kysyi: "Et kai vain ole homunculus?!"

"Mitä! Minäkö olisin, joku tyyppi joka vielä aikuisena asuu isänsä luona? Pah minä muutin kotoa jo viisi kesäisenä." Deadpool vastasi loukkaantuneella äänellä ja Ed jankkasi: "Miten saatoit sitten selvitä?" Deadpool vastasi: "Aa, se on hyvin yksinkertaista. Avaimena ovat terveellinen ruokavalio, liikunta, terveet elämän tavat ja pitää muistaa sanoa "ehkä" päihteille. Lisäksi asiaa saattaa auttaa se, että annat epämääräisten tyyppien tehdä sinulle epämääräisiä kokeita, epämääräisissä oloissa saaden lopulta kasvosi hyvin epämääräisiksi, mutta se terveystiedosta…" Deadpool piti tauon vaihtaessaan katanansa vyöllä roikkuviin Heckler & Koch MP7 konepistooleihin ja lopetti sanoen: "Aika maksaa potut pottuina, sillä se ihan totta sattui."

Edin naama venähti ja hän juoksi paikalta juuri, kun Deadpool aloitti tulituksen. Ed juoksi viereiseen huoneeseen ja jäi oviaukolle odottamaan Deadpoolia kädet nyrkissä. "Ketä oikein odotamme?" Ed kääntyi ympäri juuri nähdäkseen Deadpoolin takanaan, ennen kuin tämä löi konepistoolilla Ediä leukaan. "Älä sano, sillä tiedän mitä olet kysymässä. Nimitäin miten saan hampaistani näin säihkyvän puhtaat! Vastaus on uusi pepsodent hammastahna, joka antaa sinulle säihkyvän kiiltävät hampaat, jo ensimmäisellä pesu kerralla! Huom. saattaa aiheuttaa lievää riippuvuutta." Deadpool mainosti ja huomasi Edin ilmeen. "Tämä ficci pysyy pystyssä piilomainonnan tuottamilla tuloilla! Kai sinä nyt sentään sen tiesit?!" Deadpool tokaisi Edille, joka tuijotti häntä yhä ihme kyllä, kuin hullua. "Antaa olla. Siis varsinainen asia on se, että täällä olevan näppärän pikku laitteen avulla kykenen teleportaatioon." Deadpool selitti samalla, kun naputti vyötään. "Katso vaikka. Nyt olen täällä. Nyt täällä. Nyt tuolla. Tässä. Siellä ja…" Deadpool selitti kadotessaan välillä ja ilmestyessään jossain muualla.

Ed sai lopulta koottua itsensä ja huokaisten totesi: "Miksi aina minä kohtaan kaikkein omituisimmat kummajaiset. No, sinulla on ehkä tuo vyö, mutta katsotaan riittääkö se!" Ed juoksi pois huoneesta ja alkoi kiertää varastoa mielenvikaisesti muuttaen välillä suuntaa ja tekemällä u–käännöksiä toivoen niillä hämäävänsä Deadpoolia. Yllättäen Deadpool ilmestyi hänen yläpuolelleen tipauttaen pari kranaattia ja kadoten saman tien uudestaan. Ed otti spurtin, jolla ehti yhden pöydän luo, jonka hän ehti asettaa kumoon suojaamaan sirpaleilta. Samassa Ed sai idean. Ed perääntyi seinää vasten ja loi ympärilleen kivisen kupolin. "Ha – haa! Mitenkäs suu nyt pannaan? Luotisi ja miekkasi eivät tähän auta ja täällä on liian ahdasta, että voisit teleportata tänne! Tässä on myös pienen pieniä reikiä joista saan tarpeeksi happea!" Deadpool tuijotti kupolia, otti pari kranaattia ja heitti ne. Räjähdys nostatti ilmoille yllättävän paljon pölyä ja muuta roskaa eikä Deadpool nähnyt eteensä. Deadpool näki edessään Edin muotoisen hahmon. Deadpool hiipi sen taakse, otti konepistoolinsa ja alkoi tulittaa. "YLLÄTYS!!"

Samaan aikaan toisaalla Wolverine avasi hitaasti silmänsä ja huomasi olevansa rähjäisessä talossa, jota ei oltu selvästi siivottu moniin päiviin. Hän tajusi myös olevansa kahlittuna tuoliin ja hänen kätensä oli laitettu sellaiseen asentoon, ettei kynsistä olisi apua. Myös hänen naamionsa oli vedetty pois. Wolverine yritti riuhtoa itseään vapaaksi, kun varjoista kuului ääni: "Sinuna en liikkuisi."

Deadpool oli tuhlannut kaikki panoksensa hahmoon ja ladatessaan aseitaan hän mutisi naureskellen: "Rakastan tätä työtä." Yllättäen Deadpool tajusi jotain. Uhri ei ollut inahtanutkaan saatika liikkunut tulituksen aikana. Deadpool lähestyi sitä hitaasti ja huomasi hahmon olevan Ediä esittävä kivinen patsas, jolla oli Edin takki ja se näytti kieltä. "Mitä hit…" Deadpool ehti aloittaa, kun hän kuuli juoksuaskelia takanaan ja näki Edin, joka ensin potkaisi tämän aseet tämän käsistä ja kaatoi tämän maahan.

Hawkeye lähestyi Wolverinea tähdäten millin tarkasti tätä silmien väliin. Vain vähän Hawkeyen jäljessä tarpoi Roy Mustang. "Sinäpä erikoinen epeli olet. Lähes kaikki haavasi olivat parantuneet, kun lastasimme sinut autoon. Mutta asiaan. Olet tällä hetkellä vääpeli Falmanin talolla ja loput alaisista vertaavat kasvokuviasi meillä olevaan informaatioon. Minun nimeni on Roy Mustang ja tuo tuossa on Riza Hawkeye. Miksi kerron tämän kaiken? Koska haluan osoittaa luottavani sinuun, sillä se nainen jota vastaan taistelit, ei kuulu ystäväpiiriini. Sanontakin sanoo: "viholliseni vihollinen on ystäväni." Mutta asiaan, sillä minulla on sinulle…"

Ed löi Deadpoolin vyötä täysillä miekalla, rikkoen siinä olevan laitteen, painoi sen Deadpoolin kaulalle ja sanoi hieman itsekehuvasti: "Arvasin mitä aikoisit. Samalla, kun syntetisoin kupolin, irrotin maasta kiviainesta ja hiekkaa, jotta sinun olisi räjähdyksen jälkeen vaikeampi nähdä. Selvisin syntetisoimalla tunnelin, jota pitkin pääsin pois, mutta se minusta. Päättelin puheistasi, että saatat tietää missä homunculukset ovat, joten minulla on sinulle…"

"Kysymyksiä."

**Luku 5. Kysymyksiä ja vastauksia**

Wolverine tuijotti Mustangia suoraan silmiin ja Mustang tuijotti takaisin. Kummikaan ei sanonut sanaakaan ja lopulta Wolverine alkoi nauramaan. "Et uskoisi puoltakaan. Itse asiassa en ole varma uskonko itsekkään." Wolverine sai sanotuksi naurun lomassa, mutta Mustang virnisti "Yritä."

"Ensinnäkin, mikä sinun nimesi on?" Ed kysyi maassa makaavalta vastustajaltaan, joka vastasi: "Deadpool, mutta ystävien kesken Deadly vain. Iso – D olisi myös ihan kiva, mutta minulla on sellainen tunne, että se olisi rikos erään tyypin tekijänoikeuksia vastaan ja en oikeastaan ole varma oletko ystäväni… Sano vain 'teidän ylhäisyytenne'." Ed melkein murisi kihistessään kiukusta. "Hyvän on "teidän ylhäisyytenne" olkaa hyvä ja kertokaa kaikki mitä tiedätte homunculuksista." Deadpool avasi suunsa, mutta ennen kuin tämä ehti päästää pihaustakaan, Ed painoi miekkaa kovemmin tämän kaulalle. "Ei vitsejä."

Wolverine oli kertonut kaiken. Sen mikä hän oli, sen vähän mitä hän pystyi kertomaan Ase – X:stä, aikakoneesta ja kaikesta muusta. Hawkeye näytti siltä, kuin olisi valmis tilaamaan Wolverinelle paikan hourulasta, mutta Mustang vain nyökkäili tyynesti ja teki muistiinpanoja. "Harmi, ettet pysty kertomaan missä he nyt ovat." Mustang mutisi tuijottaen muistioitaan saaden Hawkeyen tuijottamaan häntä epäuskoisena. "Te uskotte?!" Tämä huudahti epäuskoisena ja Mustang tuijotti takaisin "On tässä vaikka mitä vähämielistä tullut nähtyä."

"Hei, jos päästätte minut irti, uskoisin pystyväni jäljittämään sen eukon kumppaneitten piilopaikan" Wolverine tokaisi väliin ja nyt Mustangin ilme oli vuorostaan epäuskoinen "Miten se muka on mahdollista?" Wolverine kohautti olkiaan sen verran kuin pystyi samalla, kun vastasi: "Minulla on hyvä hajuaisti."

Ed huokaisi Deadpoolin puheille. "Ja tuo pitäisi uskoa? Aikakone, varmaan." Deadpool vaikutti syvästi loukkaantuneelta. "Anteeksi vain, mutta minä en koskaan valehtele! Muutenkin tunnut etsivän minusta vain huonoja puolia. On minussa paljon hyvääkin olen esimerkiksi aika haka steppaamaan." Ed jätti Deadpoolin puheet omaan armoonsa ja puntaroi tilannetta. Aikakone juttua hän ei kyllä nielisi, mutta jos homunculukset todella piileskelisivät viemäreissä, niin nyt olisi ainutkertainen tilaisuus napata heidät. Ainakin hänen pitäisi tarkastaa asia. "Sinä saat luvan viedä minut sinne"

Mustang, Hawkeye ja Wolverine olivat saapuneet paikalle, jossa Wolverine ja Lust olivat taistelleet. Wolverine nuuhki maata ja lopulta onnistui löytämään reitin, jota pitkin he olivat tulleet paikalle. "Ihan kuin vainukoiraa seuraisi" Hawkeye kuiskasi Mustangille punastuen samalla, koska Wolverine veti puoleensa paljon katseita. "Niin, mutta nyt säästyy kaulapannan ja hihnan hinta eikä koiraveroakaan tarvitse maksaa. Ja kouluttaminenkin on hoidettu." Mustang vastasi, hymyilen pirullisesti.

"Tästä sisään ja homma etenee." Deadpool sanoi ja työnsi viemärin kantta sivuun jalallaan. "Muista jos valehtelet niin…" Ed sanoi tökkien Deadpoolin selkää miekalla. "En minä valehtele. Ja nyt menkäämme alas alhaistakin alhaisempaan alamaailmaan." Ed ärisi tuskastuneena "Ole jo hiljaa!"

"Kyllä kyllä. Ihan hiljaa. En, edes liikuta huuliani enää. Olen täysin hiljaa. Voin jopa sulkea suuni vetoketjulla, jos haluat." Deadpool pälpätti saaden aikaan toisen tuskaisen huudon Ediltä. "Mene nyt vain alas!"

"Alasko? Tarkoitat siis ihan…" Ed potkaisi Deadpoolia, joka tippui viemäriin ja samassa Ed tajusi virheensä. Deadpool varmasti toipuisi pian tehokkaalla paranemisellaan ja pääsisi varoittamaan homunculuksia. Ed alkoi kiivetä tikkaita kovalla kiireellä alas.

"Tästä hän on kulkenut." Wolverine totesi erään hieman kauempana olevalla luukulla. "Tuonneko? Voi pahus, minä vasta pesetin tämän takin." Mustang nurisi ja kolmikko kapusi alas viemäriverkostoon.

"Deadpool tule esiin, jos vain olet täällä tai tulen sinne itse enkä vastaa seurauksista!!" Ed huusi viemäri putkistoihin. "Pahus, ei kai hän vaan ole jo päässyt karkuun" Ed manaili mielessään ja huusi: "Hei "teidän ylhäisyytenne" olkaa hyvä ja tulkaa esiin!!"

"Tässähän minä." Ed kääntyi ympäri ja näki juustonaksu pussin sisältöä syövän Deadpoolin. Ed juoksi raivoissaan tätä kohti ja painoi miekan tämän kaulalle. "Ota iisisti, kyllä tästä sinullekin riittää." Deadpool yritti rauhoitella, mutta vihainen Ed melkeinpä murisi: "Mikset heti vastannut?!"

"Toivoin, että kutsuisit minua "teidän ylhäisyydeksenne" jos odottaisin tarpeeksi kauan." Ed pidätteli täydellistä raivon puuskaa vaivoin "Jatketaan."

"Eli voisitteko kertoa minulle vähän näistä homunculuksista?" Wolverine kysyi jäljittämisen lomassa, mikä oli muuttunut hankalaksi viemärin hajujen peittäessä Lustin hajua. "Miten haluaisit tietää?" Mustang kysyi saaden Wolverinelta vastaukseksi: "Kaiken oleellisen, kuten mitä ne ovat ja miten ne tapetaan?"

"Kumma kysymys mieheltä, joka juuri tappoi yhden"

"Tietämättä miten sen tarkalleen teki" Wolverine ja Mustang keskustelivat ja Mustang huokaisi ja aloitti: "Emme tiedä miten homunculus luodaan, mutta ne ovat koostumukseltaan aivan kuin ihminen. Niissä on täysin samat alkuaineet kuten vaikkapa hiiltä ja ammoniakkia. Ne rakentuvat viisasten kiven ympärille, joka on punainen kivi, joka luodaan ihmisten sieluista. Mitä enemmän sieluja, sitä isompi kivi. Kiven ansiosta homunculus ei vähällä kuole. Itse asiassa sinä hoidit homunculuksen ainoalla olemassa olevalla tavalla."

"Iskin häntä kynsillä?"

"Ei, vaan sinä tapoit hänet monta kertaa." Mustang lopetti selostuksen ja jatkoi aivan toisesta aiheesta hieman hämmentyneellä äänellä: "Muuten ne sinun puheesi jostain Amerikan valtiosta… Semmoista ei olekaan. Puhumattakaan näistä "mutanteista." Kuvailujesi perusteella on itsestään selvää, että heistä tiedettäisiin, jos heitä olisi." Wolverine oli hiljaa ja mietti Mustangin kertomaa. Kaikesta saattoi päätellä millä vuosituhannella täällä elettiin ja kyllä silloin Amerikka tunnettiin.

"Jaa, mitähän tämä mahtaa tarkoittaa? Etten vain olisi eksynyt toiseen maailmaan?" Wolverine sanoi liioitellulla hämmästyneellä äänellä.

"Ei millään pahalla, mutta oletko järjissäsi?" Nyt vuorossa oli Hawkeye.

"Miten oikein teet sen?" Ed katsoi suoraan kysyvän Deadpoolin naamion niihin kohtiin, joissa silmät suurin piirtein olivat. "Minkä sen?"

"No sen tempun, jossa on pieni valoshow ja sitten maa nousee ilmaan ja vastaavaa. Anna kun arvaan… Se on taikuutta!" Ed huokaisi "Ei taikuutta vaan tiedettä. Sitä kutsutaan alkemiaksi. Jos tarkkoja ollaan, niin se, mitä tein, oli nimeltään synteesi. Synteesissä on kolme vaihetta: aineen ymmärtäminen, purkaminen ja uudelleenkokoaminen. Alkemialla voidaan jalostaa ja "hallita" paremman sanan puutteessa ainetta. Rajoituksiakin on. Alkemia ei ole mikään ehtymätön runsaudensarvi vaan sitä hallitsevat selvät lait. Alkemian synteesi ei voi muuttaa aineen määrää eikä perusluonnetta." Ed luennoi seuraten leukaansa hierovaa Deadpoolia. "Toisin sanoen se on taikuutta!"

Pian kaksikko ohitti hyvin laajan alueen, jossa oli useitten putkin pää ja ylhäällä oli jotain rautatankoja, joiden päällä tuntui kävelevän useita eläimiä kynsien aiheuttaman raapimisäänestä päätellen. Ed ei ollut varma, mutta hän oli valmis lyömään vaikka vetoa, että niitten päällä väijyi useita kimairoja ja Ed tajusi tyhmyytensä. Isän ja homunculusten piilopaikkaa oli aiemminkin suojannut loputtomalta tuntuva kimairalauma. Jos ne katsoisivat Edin tunkeilijaksi, eivätkä Deadpoolin matkaseuraksi, ne varmasti hyökkäisivät. Ed ei luottanut Deadpoolin apuun taistelussa ja mistä hän tiesi, ettei Deadpool vain odottaisi tilaisuutta määrätä ne hänen kimppuunsa. Edin onneksi he pääsivät läpi ilman välikohtauksia.

Ed ja Deadpool eivät sitä tienneet, mutta eräs kolmikko tuli täsmälleen samaan aikaan paikalle, kun he poistuivat. "Tästä hän on mennyt olen varma siitä." Wolverine sanoi huomattuaan kuinka hajut selvenivät, mistä saattoi päätellä, ettei tällä alueella tapahtunut juurikaan viemäreitten normaaleja toimintoja. Wolverinen huomion kiinnitti kaksi hajua. Toista hän ei tuntenut ja toinen oli Deadpoolin. "Siitä porukasta ainakin Deadpool on täällä" Wolverine ajatteli ja oli juuri kertomasta asiasta, kun hän yllättäen huomasi vielä yhden hajun. Tai oikeastaan useita hajuja. Ennen kuin Wolverine ehti kunnolla reagoida, katosta oli hypännyt tämän päälle kolme kimairaa, jotka alkoivat raadella häntä kynsillään. Hawkeye kohotti kiväärinsä, mutta ei ehtinyt auttaa Wolverinea, koska yksi kimaira yritti käydä hänen kimppuunsa takaapäin ja hänen piti pelastaa itsensä. Pian paikalla oli kymmenen kimairaa. Mustang napsautti sormiaan useita kertoja luoden tulta, joka joko poltti kimairat tai sai ne perääntymään. Mustang ja Hawkeye kääntyivät kohti Wolverinea, jonka kimpussa kimairat yhä olivat. Samassa kahden läpi ilmestyi Wolverinen kynnet ja kolmas lensi pois Wolverinen päältä mojovan potkun voimasta. Wolverinen naamio oli repeytynyt irti nujakassa ja tämän asu yleensä oli täynnä repeytymiä. Hänellä oli myös useita haavoja, jotka parantuivat parhaillaan. Wolverine huusi raivoisasti, hyppäsi maassa makaavan kimairan päälle ja iski sitä kynsillään lukemattomia kertoja. "Rauhassa kaveri. Tapoit sen jo." Mustang rauhoitteli. Wolverine nousi pystyyn mulkaisten pelottavasti kimairan ruumista. Sillä oli koiran pää, leijonan jalat ja apinan häntä. Keskiruumista ei pystynyt määrittelemään juuri tietylle eläimelle.

"Mitä pirun sikiöitä nuo oikein ovat?" Wolverine kysyi ja Mustang vastasi: "Kimairoja. Alkemialla luotu kahden tai useamman olennon yhdistelmä yhdeksi organismiksi. Kuten näkyy niistä voi saada aikaan käteviä vahtikoiria. Mutta nyt ei ole aikaa jahkailla niitä on taatusti enemmänkin. Meidän on päästävä pois ennen kuin ne saapuvat!" Wolverine nuuhki ilmaa ja tokaisi: "Myöhäistä." Kuin sanojen vahvikkeeksi paikalle alkoi virrata kimairoja niin putkista, katolta ja jopa vieressä olevasta vesialtaasta. Wolverine juoksi yhtä joukko vastaan kynnet isku valmiina melko innostuneen näköisenä. Hawkeye kohotti kiväärinsä valmiina ampumaan ja Mustang piti kätensä napsautus asennossa. Pian taistelu oli täydessä toiminnassa. Hawkeye tulitti taukoamatta ja Mustangin kädet olivat melkein krampissa napsauttelusta. He toimivat täydellisellä yhteistyöllä suojaten virheettömästi toistensa selustoja. Wolverinen tyyli ei ollut ehkä yhtä tarkkaa, mutta sitäkin raivoisampaa. Wolverine iski ympäriinsä kynsillään kuin mielipuoli ja Mustang ja Hawkeye yrittivät pitää tähän varmuuden vuoksi pientä väli matkaa. Kimairojen tulvimiselle ei tuntunut olevan loppua. Niitä tuli aina vain lisää ja jokainen oli edellistä irvokkaampi. Sitten Mustang sai idean. "Maahan!!" Mustang huusi ja työnsi Hawkeyen polvilleen. Huomatessaan sivusilmällään Wolverinen painuvan alas Mustang aloitti totaalisen tulimyrskyn pyörien ympyrää ja napsautellen sormiaan kuin hullu. Pian useimmat kimairat olivat joko kuolleet tai paenneet. Jopa muutamille aukoille joista kimairoja oli tulvinut, oli jäänyt vähän tulta kytemään maahan vähäksi aikaa. "Tuo ei pidä niitä poissa kauaa. Nyt sano minne pitää mennä!" Mustang komensi. Wolverine ei pitänyt siitä, että häntä komennettiin, mutta hän nieli ylpeytensä ja yritti haistaa tien. Veren, ruudin ja savun haju haittasi, mutta Wolverine muisti mistä oli aiemmin saanut vainua. "Tuonne." Wolverine sanoi ja osoitti kaikkein isointa putkea. "Hyvä, sinä menet edeltä samalla kun minä ja luutnantti suojaamme selustaa." Mustang sanoi ja muut kaksi nyökkäsivät ja menivät putken luo. Mustang huokaisten totesi: "Muuten minua vähän kummastuttaa tuo, kuinka sinä olet aivan rauhallinen. Tarkoitan siis, että olet kohdannut vaikka mitä saman päivän aikana ja lisäksi et tunnu juurikaan kummeksuvan ajatusta rinnakkaismaailmoista. Voisi melkein kuvitella, että olet tottunut tällaiseen." Wolverine virnisti leveästi ja vastasi: "Tietäisitpä." Ja sen jälkeen kolmikko juoksi putken sisälle.

**Viimeinen luku **

Samaan aikaan, kun kolme ensimmäistä kimairaa kävivät Wolverinen kimppuun, Ed tuijotti edessä pilkottavaa valtavaa ovea. Tämä oli viimeinen todiste, joka puhui Deadpoolin puolesta. "Puhuit nähtävästi totta" Ed sanoi puntaroiden mielessään mitä pitäisi tehdä. Viisainta olisi painaa paikka mieleen ja palata myöhemmin vahvistusten kera. "Aivan kuten kerroin pikku ystäväni. Astukaamme sisään." Deadpool sanoi ja asteli ovelle. "KUKA ON MÄTÄPAISEEN KOKOINEN KLÖNTTI?!!" Ed huusi ja juoksi Deadpoolia kohti, joka avasi oven. Ed iskeytyi suoraan Deadpoolin kylkeen ja kaksikko kieri yhtenä myttynä sisään. "Mitä tämä oikein meinaa?" Ed kohotti päänsä kuultuaan tutun äänen ja näki edessä seisovan Envyn. Taka-alalla oli Gluttony sekä mies ja nainen joita Ed ei tuntenut. "Ööh.. kop kop. 'Kuka siellä?' Deadpool. 'Kuka Deadpool?' No tuota… Ettekö voisi jeesata? En ole kovinkaan haka koputus vitseissä." Deadpool sanoi mutisten loppu osan nolona samalla kun nousi ylös. "Mitä päässäsi oikein liiku?! Sinun piti tappaa teräspätkä!" Envy huusi Deadpoolille vihaisena, joka vastasi: "Taisit sanoa muistaakseni 'Deadpool, tuo minulle Edward Elricin pää.' Ja minä tulin ajatelleeksi: 'Miksi tyytyä päähän, kun voi saada kokonaan?' Joten tässä hän nyt on. Ja juu taksa olisi tuhat dollaria mieluiten käteisenä" Envy näytti olevan räjähtämispisteessä, mutta ei ehtinyt jatkaa Deadpoolin haukkumista, kun Ed nousi myös pystyyn. "Turha luulla, että annan pätkittelyn anteeksi, mutta kerro missä se 'isä' on ja mikä on suunnitelmanne tällä kertaa?" Edin asia sai Envyn repeämään. "Sinä tosissasi kuvittelet, että lavertelisin sinulle? Turha luulo, mutta voin kertoa, että Isä on asioilla. Muuten Deadpool…" Envy lopetti nauramisen ja jatkoi: "En oikein jaksa uskoa, että olisit tuonut teräspätkän ihan vain meidän iloksemme. Toisin sanoen olet petturi ja saat kokea sen seuraukset." Taka-alalla pysytellyt mies näytti jossain määrin innostuneelta ja sanoi: "Lopultakin. Olin jo pahasti väsynyt sinuun." "Niin minäkin." Sanoi vuorostaan nainen. Deadpool katsoi ensin Envyä, sitten miestä, naista ja lopuksi Gluttonya. "Voi helvetti…" Ed astui Deadpoolin eteen kuin suojellakseen tätä ja sanoi: "Jos haluatte, vahingoittaa tätä miestä niin minun on pakko sano…" Ed kiertää lauseen aikana Deadpoolin taakse ja työntää tätä "Pitäkää hyvänänne."

"Hei, tuo nyt ei ole lainkaan reilua minä luulin, että olemme parhaat kaverit." Deadpool tokaisi syvästi järkyttyneenä ja Ed vastasi vihaisesti: "Olet yrittänyt tappaa minut enkä ole saanut vitseiltäsi siunattua rauhaa!" Envy oli pöllästyneen näköinen ja lopulta tämä sai takellettua: "Jos vain käytäisiin asiaan."

Envyn suuntasi potkun kohti lähempää olevaa Deadpoolia, joka torjui ottaen samalla välimatkaa. Deadpool tarttui konepistoolinsa ja tulitti molemmat lippaat tyhjiksi kohti nauravaan Envyyn, joka vain parani. "Mitäs nyt, kun panokset ovat lop…" Envyn aloitti, mutta samassa Deadpool oli heittänyt konepistoolin suoraan tämän naamaan ja toisen mahaan. "Senkin…" Envy kävi uuteen hyökkäykseen samalla, kun Kuolemanisku hyökkäsi Deadpoolin sivusta. Ed väisteli vieressä Gluttonyn valtavia nyrkkejä louskuttavaa leukaa, joka yritti napata hänestä palan. Edin yllätykseksi Sapelihammas hyppäsi Gluttonyn hartioille ja hyppäsi niitten päältä kohti Ediä huitaisten samalla kättään tätä kohtia tarkoituksena iskeä kynsillä. Ed kohotti toisen kätensä eteen, jolloin hiha repesi ja alta paljastui automail. "Winry tappaa minut," tuli Edin suusta luonnollisena vastareaktiona iskun aiheuttamiin syviin jälkiin keinokädessä.

Ed ja Deadpool pitivät pintansa, mutta vihollisten ylivoima pakotti heidät perääntymään pikkuhiljaa kohti nurkkaa. "Kuolin niin kuin elin… Raivoisan

joukon suututtaneena." Deadpool sanoi traagisesti ja Ed kääntyi katsomaan tätä sanoen: "Älä viitsi. Etkö ole vakavana koskaan?"

"Vain kun olen häviämässä monopolissa." Deadpool vastasi. Envy hieroskeli nyrkkejään samalla kun lähestyi kaksikkoa hitaasti: "Pätkä emme ole koskaan pitäneet toisistamme ja olet tehnyt elämästäni hyvin kivuliasta…" Deadpool huokaisi: "Hieno puhe. Eivätkö nämä tyypit voisi säästää sanojaan edes fan ficeissä? Seuraavaksi hän alkaa tietysti selittää kuinka hänen lapsuutensa oli aivan kamala, kun juoppo isä hakkasi, toiset lapset kiusasivat ja luokan nätein tyttö tai poika antoi pakit koko luokan edessä. Eli yhtä hyvin voisi sanoa: plaa plaa plaa…" Lähes hymyilevä Ed vastasi: "Olen jopa omaksi hämmästyksekseni kanssasi kerrankin samaa mieltä."

Envy oli selvästi aikeissa sanoa jotain, kun Sapelihammas nuuhki ilmaa etenkin oven suunnalta. Tälle tuli inhon ja innostuksen sekainen ilme ja tämä hyppäsi piiloon putkien sekaan. "Mikä sille nyt oikein…" Envy aloitti, kun oven takaa kuuluin ääni, ja joka aukeni pamahtaen. Sisään astui mies hassussa ja hieman repaleisessa puvussa, joka oli muutamia mustia kohtia lukuun ottamatta keltainen. Miehelle oli raivokas, melkein eläimellinen ilme, ja hän piti toisessa kädessään veristä kimairan raatoa niskasta. "Ja kuka sinä sitten olet?" Envy kysyi mieheltä, joka vastasi: "Nimeni on Wolverine ja olen paras siinä mitä teen, joten sinuna häipyisin paikalta oman terveytesi nimissä."

"Wolverine… Sinä siis olet se tyyppi, joka Lustin piti…" Envy aloitti, mutta samassa Sapelihammas hyppäsi esiin karjuen korvia huumaavasti käyden suoraan Wolverinen kimppuun. Sapelihammas iski Wolverinen maahan alkaen lyödä ja kynsiä tätä siihen malliin, että Ed oli varma siitä, että tämä oli, jo kuollut, kun yllättäen Sapelihampaan selän läpi ilmestyi kolme terää ja tämä sai potkun mahaan. Ed oli luullut terien olevan vain jonkinlaiset kummalliset aseet, joilla Wolverine oli onnistunut iskemään hyökkääjää, mutta ällistyi huomatessaan niitten tulevan tämän kyynärvarresta. Samassa toisesta kädestä tuli samanlaiset. Wolverine kävi raivoisaan hyökkäykseen iskien kynsillään Sapelihammasta useita kertoja. Sapelihammas nappasi Wolverinea toisesta käsivarresta ja kiskoi sitä niin, että Wolverine menettäen tasapainonsa kompastui tätä kohti. Sapelihammas iski otsallaan Wolverinea kasvoihin ja löi saman tien mahaan. Kummatkin ottivat välimatkaa ja alkoivat kierrellä toisiaan, kuin kaksi sutta, jotka kilpailivat alfa – uroksen paikasta – tietäen toisen olevan pakotettu beetan paikalle. Ilman minkäänlaista varoitusta molemmat syöksyivät toistensa kimppuun kynsien, hakaten ja potkien toisiaan berserkkimäisellä raivolla.

Deadpool ja Ed käyttivät tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja vilahtivat kolmikon ohi pois nurkasta näitten seuratessa kampailua. Samassa sisään astui kaksi muuta hahmoa, jotka Ed tunsi liiankin hyvin. Roy Mustang ja Riza Hawkeye. "Ja minä, kun käskin hänen odottaa." sanoi puuskuttava Mustang, joka huomasi paikalle juoksevan Edin. "Edward! Mitä sinä täällä teet ja kuka tuo uusi ystäväsi oikein on?" Mustang kysyi tuijottaen samalla Deadpoolia. Ed ei ehtinyt edes suutaan avata, kun Deadpool käveli hänen ja Mustangin ohi Hawkeyen luo. Deadpool käärii naamiotaan hieman suun päältä, paljastaen hyvin arpista ja epämuodostunutta ihoa ja moiskauttaa suukon Hawkeyen käteen. "Saanen esittäytyä, nimeni on Wade Wilson. Deadpoolina paremmin tunnettua ja minua kutsutaan myös 'palkkasoturiksi, joka on paha suustaan.' Mainitsinko, jo, että rakasta uusien tuttavuus siteitten luomista ja…" Deadpool sanoi samalla, kun Mustan kohotti kätensä kasvoillaan kummailme. Hän oli jo vähällä napsauttaa sormiaan, kun Hawkeye kohotti kätensä merkiksi, ettei tämä tekisi sitä ja samassa löi Deadpoolia kiväärillä päähän. "Sinun olisi syytä valita ystäväsi paremmin Ed." Hawkeye sanoi naamallaan täysin levollinen ilme. "HÄN EI O-LE MI-NUN YS-TÄ-VÄ-NI!!" Ed huusi naama punaisena ja muisti yllättäen Wolverinen. "Entä mitä tekemistä teillä on tuon… tuon… kimairan kanssa?" Ed kysyi ja Mustang vastasi: "Pitkä tarina." Samassa ääni sanoi: "Siinä tapauksessa voit jättää sen kertomatta." Kolmikko kääntyi katsomaan ja näkivät Envyn, Gluttonyn ja Kuolemaniskun, jotka he olivat unohtaneet kokonaan. "Saanko syödä ne?" Gluttony kysyi Envyltä kuola valuen ja Envy vastasi virnistäen: "Viimeistä palaa myöten."

"Jospa puhuisimme lisää myöhemmin." Hawkeye totesi samalla, kun kohottaa kiväärinsä ja pikkuhiljaa pystyyn nouseva Deadpool sanoo siihen: "Kannatetaan."

Deadpool ja Ed kävivät Envyn kimppuun samalla, kun Mustang aloitti kaksintaistelun Gluttonya vastaan. Hawkeye yritti ampua hyökkäävää Kuolemaniskua, mutta tämä iski kiväärin kahtia kynsillään. Hawkeye toimi nopeasti ja löi kiväärin jäljellä olevalla osalla Kuolemaniskua poskeen, perääntyi, otti vyöltään kaksi pistoolia ja ampui. Luodit osuivat ja Kuolemanisku perääntyi vähän, mutta nauraen, sillä hänen haavansa parantuivat. "Et sinä minua noilla tapa!" Kuolemanisku ilkkui ja oli käymässä uuteen hyökkäykseen, kun yllättäen häneen osui sivulta lieskoja, jotka pakottivat hänet sivummalle. Mustang käveli paikalle ja oli ilmeestä päätellen aloittamassa pitkän saarnan, kun yllättäen Hawkeye kohotti pistoolinsa häntä kohti. Mustang säikähti, mutta Hawkeye ampuikin Mustangin selustasta lähestyvää Gluttonya, joka ei välittänyt liekehtivästä kehostaan. Luodit hidastivat Gluttonya sen verran, että Mustang sai iskettyä sen kauemmas. Tämä köhäisi ja sanoi: "Suojaa selustaani."

"Suojatkaa te minun." Hawkeye vastasi.

Pian ei enää ollut selviä taistelupareja vaan ne vaihtuivat tiuhaan tahtiin, kun joku yritti yllättää toisen ja syöksyi auttamaan toista. Kumpikaan osapuoli ei tuntunut saavan yliotetta, sillä Edin, Wolverinen, Mustangin, Deadpoolin ja Hawkeyen etuna oli ylivoima ja Homunculusten, Sapelihampaan ja Kuolemaniskun etuna olivat tehokkaat paranemiset.

Tällä hetkellä Wolverine ja Envy taistelivat keskenään. Envy oli huomattavasti Wolverinea vikkelämpi ja kaikki tämän iskut menivät ohi siinä missä Envy jakeli yli-inhimillisen voimakkaita lyöntejä ja potkuja sinne tänne. "Täytyy myöntää, että olet kestävät, mutta et pidemmän päälle yhtään sen erikoisempi kuin muutkaan ihmiset. Lust oli vain liian hidas." Envy rehentelee samalla, kun hänen toinen kätensä muuttuu miekaksi. "Kehtasitkin tappaa hänet!" Envy sanoo ja iskee miekan Wolverinen läpi. Wolverine lyyhistyy polvilleen ja Envy vetää miekkansa valmistautuen uuteen iskuun huomaamatta Wolverinelle ilmestynyttä hymyä. Envyn huitaistessa miekkaansa kohti Wolverinea, Wolverine iskee kyntensä vastaan saaden Envyn "miekkakäden" katkeamaan. Envy irvisti tuskaisesti samalla, kun piteli käden tynkäänsä. Wolverine käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja kävi Envyn kimppuun iskien häntä kynsillään useita kertoja antamatta armoa. Envy lyyhistyi maahan ja puuskutti hampaittensa raosta: "Tämän takia minä vihaan tappelemista." Wolverine kohotti kätensä ilmaan ja sanoo: "Valmistaudu helvetilliseen tuskaan, sillä nyt aion tappaa sinut aina uudelleen ja uudelleen, kunnes pysyt kuolleena." Envy virnistäen naurahtaa: "Sinä hyönteinenkö minut tappaisit? Se on naurettavaa!" Wolverine ei huomannut, että Envy oli muuttanut kätensä käärmeeksi, joka kietoutui tämän jalan ympärille. Envy kiskaisi, minkä seurauksena Wolverine kaatui selälleen, joka takasi Envylle aikaa nousta ylös ja peruuttaa taaksepäin. "Sehän ei nyt ole tullut tämän taistelun aikana selväksi, mutta minä osaan muuttaa muotoani. Sano eikö se saakin sinut miettimään, että näyttäisin oikeasti joltain aivan muulta?"

"Kuten vaikkapa Tom Hanksilta?" Kysyy yllättäen paikalle hiippailut Deadpool, joka sai Envyn hymyilemään entistä enemmän. "Vitsaile vaan, mutta valitse vitsisi hyvin, sillä ne jäävät viimeisiksesi." Envy totesi myrkyllisesti ja alkaen yllättäen vääntelehtiä. Envyn koko kasvaa, hänen ulkomuotonsa muuttuu aina vain epämuodostuneemmaksi ja hänelle ilmestyy jopa ylimääräisiä jalkoja. Lopputuloksella oli neljä jalkaparia, jotka eivät ole lainkaan ihmisen jalkojen kaltaisia suomuinen selkä ja häntä, muutama piikki selässä sekä Envyn hiukset ja pää, joka oli koiran ja ihmisen välimuoto. Sillä oli esimerkiksi ihmisen nenä, mutta koiramainen muoto yleensä. Otus oli myös valtava, reilusti yli kolmi metrinen. Iljettävin yksityiskohta oli se, että ympäri sen kehoa "kasvoi" alastomia ihmisiä, jotka olivat vitivalkoisia, kaljuja ja selvästi tuskissaan. "Ruma on, mutta kyllä Tom Hanks on vieläkin rumempi." Deadpool toteaa. Deadpool ottaa muutaman askeleen kohti Envyä ja sanoo: "Ei hätää, sillä minun suojelusenkelini pelastaa meidät! Mutta jättäkää huomauttelut sikseen, sillä hän on hyvin herkkä vaikka ruma onkin –ei tosin yhtä ruma kuin sinä. Hän on esimerkiksi kalju, hänellä ei ole paitaa, käsivarsissa on miekat ja silmistä sinkoutuu laseria. Hän ei myöskään pysty puhumaan, koska joku neropatti ompeli sen umpeen." Envy kääntyy katsomaan Deadpoolia, avaa suunsa, josta sinkoutuu valtava kieli, joka kietoutuu Deadpoolin jalkaan ja kiskoo Deadpoolin suuhunsa nielaisten näyttävästi. Envy kopauttaa etumaisen jalkansa varpaalla mahaansa ja toteaa naurahtaen: "Ihme ja kumma! Hän vaikeni!"

Envy kääntyy Wolverinea päin ja yrittää samaa temppua, kuin Deadpoolille, mutta kesken matkan Wolverine iskee Envyn kielen poikki. Pudottuaan maahan Wolverine juoksee Envyn mahan alle ja alkaa iskeä kaikki alle kynsillään, saaden aikaan vain vähän vahinkoa Envyn potkaistessa häntä yhdellä jaloistaan ja iskettyään sen hänen päälleen. "Tunnetko sanontaa: 'Niin metsä vastaa, kuin sille huudetaan?' No, sinä varasit minulle mukavat tuskat ja nyt sinä saat kokea saman." Envy sanoo ja lyö tämän kasvoja yhdellä jaloistaan nostamalla sen ilmaan ja tömäyttämällä alas, pitäen hänet kokoajan paikallaan yhdellä jalalla.

Ed näki sivusta mitä tapahtui ja yritti päästä auttamaan, mutta Kuolemanisku, jota vastaan hän taisteli, ei ollut kovinkaan halukasta päästämään. "Turha yrittää pakoa pikku kakara." Kuolemaniskua sanoo sinetöiden kohtalonsa. "KUKA ON LYHYTKASVUINEN PIENELIÖ?!!!" Ed huutaa verisuoni pullistellen otsasta, syntetisoiden samalla useita nyrkkejä maasta iskeytymään Kuolemaniskuun. Saatuaan häiriötekijän pois kimpustaan Ed lähtee kohti Wolverinea pieksevää Envyä. Päästyään lähemmäs Ed syntetisoi lisää nyrkkejä, jotka iskevät Envyn pois Wolverinen päältä. Ed meni auttamaan Wolverinen pystyyn kysyen samalla: "Miten kummassa sinä oikein voit ottaa tuollaisia iskuja vastaan joutumatta sairaala kuntoon?"

"Paranen nopeasti." Wolverine vastaa suoraan, samassa Envy keskeyttää: "Tämähän on oikea täyspotti. Saan kaksi suurinta ärsykettä pois tieltä kertaheitolla."

Mustang ja Hawkeye näkivät Wolverinen ja Edin ahdingon, mutta eivät kyenneet auttamaan. Mustang iski liekkejä Gluttonyyn toisella kitkahansikkaalla ja suuntasi toisen hanskan kohti Envyä valmiina napsauttamaan sormia, mutta samassa jättimäinen kynsi viilsi syvän haavan hänen kätensä selkämykseen tuhoten kitkahansikkaan. Samalla Kuolemaniskun ääni kantautuu Mustangin korviin: "Arvasin, että liekkisi ovat riippuvaisia noista hanskoista." Mustangin oli pakko käyttää jäljelle jäänyt hanska täysin itsensä suojelemiseen.

Sapelihammas oli Hawkeyen kimpussa ja paranemiskykynsä ansiosta Hawkeyen luodit olivat yhtä tyhjän kanssa. Hawkeye saa päähänsä idean, jota päättää kokeilla heti käytännössä. Hän menee lähietäisyydelle yllättäen Sapelihampaan, nostaa pistoolinsa tämän kasvojen eteen ja laukaisee. Sapelihammas ulvaisee kivusta ja verta vuotavia kasvojaan pidellen huutaa: "Saatanan ämmä! Minunkin paranemisvoimaltani menee aikansa tämän korjaamiseen, mutta älä luule, että olisit rampauttanut minut, sillä haistan sinut ja olet suututtanut minut ilman mitään rajaa!" Hawkeye nielaisee tyhjää ja kuiskaa itsekseen: "Tämä ei oikein suju."

Ed ja Wolverine olivat lievästi sanoen pulassa, sillä Envy ei vain ollut heitä isompi ja vahvempi, vaan myös todella nopea. "Ja minä, kun sanoin Alille, että pärjäisin muutaman päivän ilman häntä." Ed toteaa ja Wolverine sanoo vastaukseksi: "Koskaan ei saisi olla liian varma."

"Ja nyt valmistautukaa kuo…" Envy aloitti, mutta hänen lauseensa jäi kesken, kun hänen päänsä läpi ilmestyi kaksi katanaa. Samassa Envyn suu aukeni hitaasti, mutta varmasti ja sisältä paljastui Deadpool, joka piti suuta auki hartia voimillaan. "YLLÄTYS!! Hei vau, tuo on jo kolmas kerta, kun sanon tuon tässä fic…" Deadpoolin lause myös keskeytyi Envyn saadessa suunsa melkein kiinni taas. "Hyvä on, hyvä on, tajuan vihjeen." Deadpool sanoo ärtyneesti, keplottelee vaivalloisesti käteensä kolme kranaattia, irrottaa niitten sokat ja heittää ne Envyn nieluun hypätessään itse pois tämän suusta.

Kranaatit räjähtivät herättäen kaikkien huomion ja Mustang tajusi tilaisuuden tulleen. Hän käskee kaikki ovelle ja sinne päästyään hän luo hänen sekä kumppaneittensa ja lähestyvien vihollisten väliin valtavan tuliseinämän. Joukko juoksee pakoon paikalta ja Wolverine huutaa: "Hieno homma ääliö tosi hieno! Etkö tajua, että tämä paikka on kohta pelkkä muisto vain me mukaan luettuna, jos emme pääse ajoissa pois! Se paikka oli täynnä kaasuputkia ja on vain ajan kysymys milloin sinun tulesi osuu niihin!"

Mustang punastuu ja mutisee: "Taisin mokata."

"Niin mokasittekin eversti." Hawkeye "lohduttaa."

Joukko nousi ylös ensimmäisestä viemäriluukusta ja ulospäästyään Mustang alkoi huutaa paikalla oleville ihmisille: "JUOSKAA!! Alhaalla on kaasuvuoto!! Paetkaa, kun vielä voitte!" Ja ihmiset lähtivät paniikissa pois paikalta, joko siksi, että Mustang oli vakuuttava, tai he vain pelästyivät yllättäen viemäreistä noussutta veristä joukkiota tai sitten Hawkeyen ilmaan ampumat laukaukset vauhdittivat heitä. Kun mahdolliset siviiliuhrit onnistuttiin välttämään, joukko lähti juoksemaan paikalta ja pian heidän takanaan kuului räjähdys, jonka paineaalto iski heidät maahan. Kaikki tuijottivat takana aukeavaa tuhoa, kun Wolverine lopulta sanoo: "Voisiko, joku vipata vähän paikallista rahaa kaljaan?"

Myöhemmin samana päivänä Mustang sepitti johtoportaalle tarinan siitä kuinka hän oli etsinyt mysteerisesti kadonnutta vihollisvaltion rykmenttiä ja löytänyt sen. Pari seuraavaa viikkoa kului, kun Mustangin alaiset kaivoivat kivi kasaa, joka oli syntynyt räjähdyksessä. Varmuuden vuoksi Wolverine, Mustang tai Ed oli aina paikanpäällä vahtimassa, jos homunculus tai joku Wolverinen vihollisista pomppaisi esiin. Deadpoolia ei kiinnostanut moinen, eikä häntä haluttukaan viedä julkisille paikoille, sillä hän ei Wolverinen tapaan halunnut pukeutua normaaleihin vaatteisiin. Deadpoolia pidettiin vahdittuna vuoroin jokaisen Mustangin alaisen luona. Kuolemanisku ja Sapelihammas löytyivät ja molemmat olivat elossa. Huonossa kunnossa, mutta silti elossa. Homunculuksista ei löytynyt jälkeäkään, edes Mustangin, Wolverinen ja Hawkeyen tappamien kimairan raatoja ei löydetty.

Myöhemmin aikakone, jolla Wolverine oli päätynyt Amestrikseen, haettiin viemäristä ja vietiin samaan hylättyyn varastoon, jossa Deadpool ja Ed olivat taistelleet. Ed meni sen eteen ja teki synteesin, joka paikkasi ainakin ulkoiset vauriot. "Pystyin korjaamaan vain ulkoisia vaurioita ja liitäntöjä, jotka olivat ilmiselviä, mutta en mene vannomaan mitään, sillä osa jäi sellaisekseen tai meni ehkä väärin, koska en oikein tajua tätä teknologiaa." Ed sanoo hieman huolissaan, mutta Wolverine laskee kätensä tämän olalle ja sanoo: "Se saa kelvata. Ei se ollut huippukunnossa tännekään tullessa. Mennään nyt hakemaan Deadpool."

Deadpool oli tällä kertaa Falmanin luona, tai olisi pitänyt olla. "Siis mitä menit tekemään?!" Mustang huusi epäuskoisena edessä kyyristelevälle Falmanille, joka vastasi: "Vein hänet Havocin luo. Tiedän, etten olisi saanut, mutta se teki minut hulluksi."

"Tiedät hyvin, että Havoc ei saisi missään nimessä altistua ylimääräisille terssitekijöille nyt!" Mustang huusi ja lähti juosten paikalta Wolverine ja Ed perässään. "Kuka tämä Havoc tyyppi oikein on?" Wolverine kysyy ja Mustang vastaa: "Entinen alaiseni, joka halvaantui vyötäröstä alaspäin palveluksessani ja on nyt sairaalassa. Kun vaan emme olisi myöhässä." Sairaalassa kolmikko melkein syöksyi sisälle yhteen huoneista ja näkivät kummallisen näyn. Sairaalasängyssä makasi muuten vaaleahiuksinen, mutta takaa tummennetut, mies, joka poltti tupakkaa nauraen, kuin vähämielinen. Sängyn viereisessä tuolissa istui Deadpool, joka luki lapsille sopimatonta lehteä. "Tämä tyyppi on aivan mahtava. Minulla ei ole ollut koskaan näin hauskaa halvaantumisen jälkeen. Minä ja hän jopa jaamme samat kiinnostuksen kohteet." Havoc huomauttaa osoittaessaan Deadpoolin lukemaa lehteä.

Kaikki oli valmista lähtöön. Deadpool oli selittänyt kaiken minkä muisti aikakoneen käyttöön liittyen ja Sapelihammas ja Kuolemanisku oli kahlehdittu laitteen päälle. Wolverine kätteli Mustangia samalla, kun Deadpool kuiskasi jotain Hawkeyen korvaan, mutta perääntyi kovaa vauhtia tämän kohotettua uuden kiväärinsä. "En kyllä vieläkään jaksa uskoa, että jonkin sorttiset rinnakkaismaailmat olisivat totta." Mustang mutisi Wolverinen ja Deadpoolin astuessa laitteen päälle. Deadpool teki muutamia säätöjä, ja laite alkoi humista korvia huumaavasti ja palkeista tuli sähkövirrat, jotka iskeytyivät toisiinsa ilmassa. Juuri, kun kenttä alkoi ympäröidä konetta, Wolverine huomasi hyvin lähellä seisovan Edin jolla oli utelias ilme. "Hei poika, olisi parempi mennä kauemmas, sillä…" Wolverine aloitti, mutta yllättäen aika tuntui pysähtyvän hetkeksi.

"Se vaikuttaa lähiympäristöönkin." Wolverine sai lopetettua, mutta huomasi, että he olivat, jo siirtyneet toiseen paikkaan tai aikaan. He olivat, jonkinlaisen toimistorakennuksen käytävällä. "Et sitten voinut aikaisemmin sanoa! Miten kummassa minä enää pääsen kotiin?!" Ed syytti pienessä paniikissa. Pienen neuvonpidon jälkeen kolmikko lähti tutkimaan rakennusta. Se oli joko hylätty tai toistaiseksi tyhjä. Ed sattui huomaamaan erään oven raossa pilkottavaa valoa, kertoi siitä kuiskaten muille ja he hiipivät sisään. Huone oli hyvin iso. Sen seinät olivat täynnä julisteissa, jotka esittivät ihmisiä värikkäissä puvuissa. Edille ne eivät sanoneet mitään, mutta Wolverinen ilmeestä päätellen sama ei pätenyt ainakaan häneen. Huoneessa oli myös muutamia kirjahyllyjä joissa oli, joko toimisto työkaluja tai sarjakuvalehti. Huoneenpäässä oli pöytä, jonka ääressä istui, joku selkä heihin päin puhuen puhelimeen luultavasti ulkomaalaisen kanssa, sillä hän puhui hitaasti ja yksinkertaisesti. Mies oli selvästi hyvin vanha. Kolmikko kuunteli hetken miehen puhetta: "Yhteistyö teidän kanssanne on todella mielenkiintoinen idea arvon Arakawa ja uskoisin sen tuottavan tulosta…" Deadpool menetti mielenkiintonsa ja asteli kirjahyllylle, josta hän otti sarjakuvan. Ed ehti nähdä, että sen kannessa luki: "Cable & Deadpool" Deadpool kommentoi lukemaansa liikuttuneesti: "Lopultakin. Kaikkien näitten vuosien jälkeen sain tietää kuinka hyvin ne minut oikein piirtävät." Puhelimessa puhunut mies kuuli Deadpoolin ja kääntyi ympäri. Nähtyään Deadpoolin ja Wolverinen tämä näytti ennemminkin itseään hulluna pitävältä, kuin säikähtäneeltä. Miehen ote puhelimesta petti ja se tippui pöydälle. Puhelimesta kuului, kun ääni, vahvalla japanilaisella korostuksella, huusi: "Stan? Stan? Herra Lee? Mitä siellä oikein tapahtuu?"

**Loppu**


End file.
